YOU CAN'T GO HOME AGAIN
by GoldAngel2
Summary: A new Black Ghost operation ushers a person from 003's past into the group of 00 cyborgsbut not all of the team accepts his explanaton or his motives
1. Default Chapter

__

Author's Note: Wow, I never dreamed that so many would ask me for a sequel so by popular request here it is. It's based on 003's constant thoughts of regret about her life before she was a cyborg. It will be a yarn of suspense, drama, and of course, 003/009 fluff but there will be an appearance by the Green-eyed Monster. And as usual, I don't' own Cyborg Soldier 009, they belong to Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and were created by Shotaro Ishinomori

****

YOU CAN'T GO HOME AGAIN

PROLOGUE

It was a dark gloomy night, illuminated only periodically by intermittent flashes of lightning in the distance as a storm approached. The nondescript building in a desolate clearing appeared deserted, like an abandoned warehouse for a factory long since demolished. Located far from any town or city limits and off a seldom used road, it seemed to be a forgotten entity its windows boarded up and usefulness gone. But inside, a veritable beehive of activity was actually taking place, as overseen by a sinister and imposing figure in black with a skull mask, eyes glowing eerily. 

The activity was over a platform where a tall male figure with unruly, curly dark brown hair lay spread-eagled and shackled to the platform as several lab-coated individuals hovered about. A jumble of electronic wires and conductors were attached and the platform itself was encased in a thick glass. The technicians were making adjustments all around as the sound of thunder boomed through the structure.

One lab tech looked to the caped figure and asked hesitantly, "Black Ghost, sir, how long until we activate the electric field?" A flash of lightning made the room aglow from the skylights and the nearness of the accompanying clap of thunder had the storm at their doorstep. 

The malevolent form of Black Ghost, also known as Scarl replied with authority, "The next flash of lightning should do it, eh Dr. Schemer?"

"Yes, sir," the diminutive man with hornrimmed glasses replied dutifully.

As if in response, a lightning bolt flashed and illuminated the building as the current skittered down an elaborate grid of wires that fed into several vacuum tubes.

"Activate the electrical conductors and charging circuitry," Scarl ordered brusquely.

A switch was thrown and the juice from the lightning bolt traveled along from the tubes through thick coiled tubing, down into the glass enclosed platform where it entered the supine man, causing him to glow in a white light as he was infused with energy. The sound of electrical arcing filled the air along with the overpoweringly sickening aroma of burning plastic, wires and flesh. 

Scarl laughed maniacally as the current died down and the man's figure was once again flesh toned and still. Dr. Schemer stepped to the capsule and opened a hatch to approach the figure. He held a scanner over the man and took readings from the circuits as well as his vital signs. He looked up and announced to the other techs, "All readings showing positive and good to go."

"Well, Dr. Schemer how did it work? Have we a brand new cyborg to destroy the rebels or is it back to the drawing board?" Scarl sneered.

The doctor bristled at the sarcasm aimed at his prior failures. "I believe we have created the ultimate attack cyborg, sir," he replied respectfully but with a touch of frost.

"I'll be the judge of that," the caped villain said derisively. "Proceed with the test of his abilities."

Dr. Schemer nodded and pushed a button to raise the glass then pushed another and the shackles opened, freeing the man as he came to life.

A few minutes later, the man garbed in midnight blue and Dr. Schemer were outside the abandoned warehouse in the midst of the raging thunderstorm. Flashes of vivid lightning strobed about them and thunder crashed in a tremendous din and two figures stood silhouetted against the sky as the Black Ghost leader waited under the safety of the eaves.

Scarl's imperious voice sounded between claps of thunder. "Well, what are we waiting for? Now is the height of the storm! Get on with it!"

Dr. Schemer nodded and ordered the man. "0017, activate!"

Another huge bolt of lightning lit up the area in pseudo-daylight. The man known as 0017 faced the storm clime and his eyes shot out a burst of blue-white energy. At that very moment the storm abated, the lightning and rain stopping instantly. The clouds dissipated instantly and the blue black sky was clear and full of stars.

"Excellent!" Scarl cried in delight. "Amazing, doctor, simply amazing. Our newest cyborg can actually control the elements. How did you do it?"

Dr. Schemer smiled thinly. "He has a device implanted in him that can rearrange molecular structure in nature. It is quite the device if I do say so myself." He preened in self-satisfaction.

Uh-huh. And the data gathered from the female 00 cyborg when we had her captured, have you programmed him with that?"

Dr. Schemer nodded, "Yes, I've entered the data into his implanted memory chip. He should be quite convincing."

"Good. We used the data from her memory region in her brain to duplicate the young man from her past perfectly." Scarl rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.

Dr Schemer regarded the black-clad villian dubiously. "Are you sure that the cyborgs can be infiltrated. He will have to be accepted unconditionally."

"My dear doctor, I have no doubt that 0017 will not only be accepted, he will totally win over those cyborg fools."

"I hope you're right, sir. We've failed quite often, you know."

"Yes, and we all know whose fault that is," the villian said meaningfully. Scarl tossed his head haughtily. "This should put an end to those troublesome cyborg rebels once and for all." He approached the tall figure with the piercing sea-green eyes. "You are ready to go, 0017. Get the job done."

The man turned and regarded Black Ghost benignly. "As you wish." He took off with the speed of light.

* * *

An ocean away, another thunderstorm was raging, lightning zigzagging from cloud to ground in forks of voltage as thunder boomed, echoing on the empty beach. The waves were white with foam as the wind whipped them into the shore and dashed them against the rocks in sheer power.

Francoise Arnoul, Cyborg 003, sitting on a sofa in the dimly lit living room of Professor Kezumi's beach house shuddered delicately as she watched the storm in fascination despite the fact that she hated storms. But she was morbidly drawn to the savage beauty, the immense fury that was a thin pane of glass away.

Her ultra sensitive hearing picked up the footfalls of another joining her. Smiling, she immediately knew who it was without turning to look.

"I thought you were in the middle of a battle," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," came the soft tenor voice in reply. "But after winning three straight, I got bored and Jet was ready to punch my lights out so I opted for getting out." Joe Shimamura, Cyborg 009 smiled warmly as he sat beside the lovely blonde on the sofa. He tossed his mahogany hair back and continued, "You know that when he gets like that, you can't talk to him, he's the ultimate sore loser."

Francoise giggled as she remarked, "I guess telling him that you were the undefeated ping-pong champion at the orphanage would do little good."

Joe chuckled. "Maybe after he calms down. You know he has a quick temper. I mean I can more than hold my own if he asks for it but I'd rather avoid fighting over something silly like the outcome of a ping-pong game. Besides," he added as he slipped his arm around her slender shoulders. "I'd rather spend the time doing something more enjoyable." He nuzzled her ear, sending a thrill down her spine, his nearness causing her heart to thump in her bosom.

"Joe," Francoise began softly as she pulled back. "Suppose Dr. Gilmore or one of the others walks in."

"Dr. Gilmore's in his office with the door closed. And everyone else is off doing their own thing. So we're all alone." He buried his face in the curve of her neck and began to suckle her ivory skin.

Francoise began to mewl a weak protest when the room was illuminated by a blinding pink-white flash followed five seconds later by a deafening crash of thunder that caused the female cyborg to jump in fear.

Joe held her close and said comfortingly, "Take it easy, koishii. We're inside and safe, and I won't let anything harm you."

She huddled closer in the warm circle of his arms. "Storms always scare me. Especially since we're on the beach, the water draws and intensifies the lightning."

"So why do you always sit glued to the window to watch them?"

Francoise gazed up into the unobstructed cinnamon eye that was gently inquiring. She fingered the soft blue cashmere of his vest as she replied, "I can't help it. I'm just drawn to the beauty of the lightning, the shape and color of the clouds. It fascinates me."

Joe flashed an indulgent smile at her. "You think like an artist, Francoise."

"Well, I was a dancer, so I was an artist. I guess that's why I'm so drawn to the beauty of things." She gestured to the lightning skittering over the bulging violet-gray storm clouds over the crashing waves reflecting the light on the water. "The clouds look like a patchwork quilt," she said with all the wonder of a child, her aqua eyes shining.

Joe studied the delicate features of the pretty girl in his arms and his heart pounded as he answered softly, "You are incredible, koishii. Only you would see beauty in something as violent and powerful as a storm." He leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss but she pulled away as she heard another presence in the semi-dark room. He sighed in annoyance as he saw that they were no longer alone.

"There is great beauty in nature whether she is angry or at peace," a deep voice intoned as Geronimo Jr. Cyborg 005 entered the living room. He took note of the intimacy of his cyborg colleagues and said apologetically, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt." 

His irritation gone as soon as he saw the large Native American, Joe offered an easy grin and assured him, "You didn't interrupt anything."

Francoise offered her own smile of welcome. "Of course not, 005. We were just watching the storm. Right, 009?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow.

He nodded. "That's right. We were talking about how storms seem more violent here 'cause we're on a beach."

Geronimo nodded as well. "Yes, when sky and water clash, great power is unleashed. But I sense disturbances in the air, other than the storm."

"Huh?" Joe and Francoise said in unison as Dr. Gilmore entered the room, Ivan Wisky, Cyborg 001 cradled in his arms.

"005 is correct, I'm afraid," the kindly scientist agreed. "001 has been picking up the same disturbances." He handed 001 to Francoise. "If you don't mind, 003. I need to summon the rest of the team." He left the living room to do that as Geronimo sat on the floor cross-legged, as was his wont.

"I wonder what is about to happen," 003 mused as she glanced worriedly at 009.

He tried to reassure her in spite of his own rising trepidation by squeezing her shoulders in a comforting hug. "Whatever it is, we'll handle it."

The sound of footsteps and muffled bickering sounded in the hallway as 002, 004 and 008 came into the room. Cyborg 002, Jet Link sauntered in and leaned against the wall with arms crossed, eyeing the Japanese cyborg with a scowl as 009 shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Don't give me that innocent look, 009," the New Yorker sneered. "004 told me that you were a champion ping-pong player in that orphanage you grew up in and ya never told me."

"You never asked me," Joe countered nonchalantly.

"That's right, 002," Pyunma, Cyborg 008 defended his leader. "You shouldn't get all steamed about it. In the game room it's every man for himself."

"Humph!" Jet was unconvinced. "He should've at least said something."

"Are you still bellyaching about that?" Albert Heinrich, Cyborg 004 admonished. "Dr. Gilmore has some important information for us, let's focus on that, shall we?" As the elder statesman of the group in the room presently he tried to maintain some semblance of order but the sound of lively conversation echoed in the hallway from the general vicinity of the kitchen. The other two arguing cyborgs entered the room.

"Really 006, must you insist on adding excessive spice to everything?" Cyborg 007, Great Britain complained. "I have a delicate constitution and at the way you season, I'll develop an ulcer before long."

Chang Changku, Cyborg 006, replied huffily, "I add only the right amount of spices. I am an expert in the fine art of Cantonese seasoning, so you must have the stomach of an infant." 

**Hey, I resent that!** Ivan retorted telepathically as the group was rejoined by Dr. Gilmore.

"Hush now all of you and stop the squabbling! 001 has some information to pass on to you all." The fatherly scientist scolded the group, causing those quarreling to look down in shame.

"We're sorry, doc," Jet said apologetically. "It's just that we're so damned bored, we're getting on each other's nerves."

"Well what 001 has to say will assure you all that your boredom is about to be alleviated. 001?" Gilmore addressed the infant cradled in 003's slender arms.

**I've been picking up some very strong vibrations in the atmosphere and in the elements,** 001 said telepathically. **They are emanating from across the ocean in the western United States.**

"I too have been getting vibrations. There is definite disturbances in the earth's balance," 005 agreed taciturnly.

**I am also picking up the evil aura that regularly surrounds a Black Ghost operation.**

"Boy, that character just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" 002 scoffed as he pushed himself from the wall. The rest of the team regarded the doctor with grave faces.

Dr. Gilmore nodded reluctantly. "I afraid Black Ghost will be relentless until he has destroyed each one of you. Because he programmed and re-created you, you present the greatest threat to his organization." The 00 cyborgs all nodded in agreement.

He continued, "Until we know exactly what Black Ghost is planning, you are to continue to live normal, human lives but be extra aware. 001 will continue to monitor vibrations for us."

"Yes, sir." The team answered as they all exchanged concerned glances.

****

NEXT---ENTER ROBESPIERRE


	2. ENTER ROBESPIERRE

__

Thanks for all the wonderfully encouraging reviews—I'm so glad everyone likes the story—hope you enjoy this chapter. Fans of 009/003 fluff rejoice! 

__

Special note to Magician Cyborg—Yes I did read your story. You're a fine writer but you lost me when you paired up 009 with someone other than 003. It's your story to do what you want but my personal preference is 009/003 since they are the canon couple—and they are so complimentary to each other and are quite close in the anime—looking out for each other and the frequent eye contact shows that to be so. It's my own preference so please don't be offended, your style is quite good and keep writing. Thank you for your review.

And to Wicked Enough and Sorrowful—thanks for catching my goof!

****

ENTER ROBESPIERRE

The next day following the stormy night was bright with sunshine, effervescent and light like a bubble, the mood carrying over to the 00 cyborg team as they all sat down to breakfast. The small and petty skirmishes of the prior afternoon were forgotten yet at the back of each of their minds was the information they received from 001 yesterday. But they each kept quiet about it as they consumed another elaborate feast set out by Chang.

002 finished his eggs with a loud belch. "Great breakfast, 006."

The rest of the group looked up in surprise while two of the cyborgs eyed the flame-haired youth in disgust. GB scoffed peevishly, "002, your table manners leave quite a bit to be desired. The last thing anyone here at the table wants to hear in the morning is an organ recital from you."

"Humph!" 002 retorted.

"I agree with 007," Albert said as his ice blue eyes pinned Jet. "You seem to forget we have a lady present with us."

003 blushed and lowered her head from her seat next to 009. "It's all right. I didn't really notice. Besides, isn't it a certain custom that a belch is the supreme compliment to the chef."

009 grinned affectionately at the French girl and added, "That's right. 007, you should lighten up, after all we're all like family here."

"Okay, okay! Don't gang up on me, I just made a comment, is all" 007 said with a pout.

002 eyed him triumphantly as he addressed the rest of his comrades. He grinned at 003 and 009. "Thanks for sticking up for me guys."

006 came in from the kitchen. "Well, did everyone have enough?"

"Plenty," Pyunma answered as he rose from the table. "Well, I've got to take off. I have to be at work in a half an hour." He had gotten a position with a commercial fishing boat that had allowed for his periodic absences and he was able to spear fish for them with his underwater capabilities making him invaluable to the company.

"Me too," 005 said as he got up as well. He had been hired at a new construction site in the downtown business district and headed out.

004 then got to his feet. "There's a trucking company looking for someone to do short day runs. I'm heading out to see if I can get the job. After all, Dr. Gilmore said for us to live normal human lives and I can't just hang around playing games all day." He opened the sliding door and let himself out.

Jet yawned as he stood up. "Well, I guess I'll find something to do." He was about to leave when 006 stopped him.

"Oh, don't worry 002, I have a job for you," the plump flame-thrower said with a cheery smile. "I need you to get the supplies for my restaurant."

"Me? Why me? 009 is usually your errand boy," Jet demanded. "Hasn't he been working for you since we last fought Black Ghost?"

"006 is giving us the day off," 009 responded as he gestured to the girl by his side.

"That's right," 003 echoed sweetly. "We've both been working at the restaurant for the last six days straight and he said we deserve a break." They exchanged soft glances with each other while 002 rolled his eyes.

"Right. So I'm taking 003 on a ride and picnic and we gotta get going." Joe got to his feet and took Francoise's elbow. "Professor Kezumi's lending us his convertible. 006, do you have our basket ready?"

Change held up the wicker container. "Right here, 009." He handed the tall Japanese youth the basket. "You both enjoy yourselves now and have a great day."

"Thanks, 006," Joe said in gratitude as he placed his other hand on Francoise's back. "C'mon koishii, let's go." They exited through the glass door.

Smirking, 007 got to his feet and patted 002 on the back. "Well, I guess that leaves us to get to the restaurant. C'mon 002, it won't be so bad."

"Humph!" Jet said dubiously as GB and Chang dragged him off.

* * *

Outside in the circular driveway, Joe gallantly opened the passenger door to the red Karmann Ghia convertible and assisted Francoise in while tucking the picnic basket behind in the small back seat. He made his way to the driver's side and climbed behind the wheel. He then inserted the key and started the engine then the two roared away on their jaunt.

"So where are we going?" the French cyborg asked her handsome companion.

"You'll see, " he replied enigmatically with a grin.

After about an hour, Joe pulled into the parking lot of Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park. He turned to Francoise with a smile.

"Well, here we are," he announced cheerfully as he killed the engine.

Francoise looked around in awe at the breathtaking scenery and gasped in appreciation. "Oh Joe, it's absolutely gorgeous here." She climbed from the seat as he offered his hand to assist her and still holding hands they walked to the edge of the parking lot to view Fujiyama and its majestic splendor, perfectly reflected in the mirror surface of Lake Kawaguchi.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite places. When I was a kid at the orphanage, the Father would pile us into the old station wagon and bring us here for picnics." He sighed in wistful reminiscence. "Those were my favorite times, we'd spend the entire day here and for a while at least, I'd forget all about having no parents."

Francoise heart ached for him as she saw the sadness in the golden-brown depths of his eyes. She reached up and gently brushed his umber bangs back as she responded kindly, "I'm so glad that you remember the happy times. The Father sounds like he was a wonderful man."

Joe took her hand in both of his and smiled. "He was, koishii. He truly loved us all." His smile faded as he added, "I still find it hard to believe that he had anything to do with Black Ghost." His manner became sullen as it usually did when they talked about the vile organization that stole so much from them.

Francoise shuddered involuntarily then smiled to lighten the mood as she said, "Why don't we try to forget all about Black Ghost for the moment? You've planned a beautiful day so let's enjoy it."

Joe looked down into the eyes the color of a tropical sea and the smile returned to his mouth. "You're right as usual. Let's go hike over to the lake and when we get there, we'll have our lunch." He leaned down and kissed her. "Wait here for me, koishii and I'll go get the basket."

"Okay, cherie," she answered sweetly.

The rest of the day was a wonderful time, destined to become a treasured memory by both 003 and 009. Joe took Francoise and holding her hand guided her to a far place near the lake that was secluded and idyllic, with Fujiyama standing sentinel over them as they sat and ate their lunch. Conversation was light and as it had become between the two cyborgs they confided and shared stories and memories from their pasts, their sensitive and compassionate natures reflecting back to each other, drawing them closer. 

After lunch, they sat with their backs against a sakura tree, autumn leaves floating around them with each soft breeze. Francoise found herself in the warm crook of Joe's arm as he told her all about the legends and customs connected with Fujiyama and its shrine at the peak. He told her that in the summer, flocks of pilgrims head up there to worship and give thanks. And she in turn told him all about the cathedral of Notre Dame which was situated on Ile de la Cite, a small island in Seine River in her home city of Paris, a favorite place of hers when she grew up there. The reminiscing between them went on.

"Jean-Paul and I used to play in a park near the Seine after school and sometimes we'd just go and stare at the cathedral. Then Robespierre would join us and the three of us would play till sundown."

"Who's Robespierre?' Joe wanted to know.

Francoise's eyes became soft and dreamy. "He was my brother's best friend. He always played with us and when we got older I had a mad crush on him." She blushed prettily as she remembered the handsome boy from her childhood and then noticed the somewhat cool expression on the Japanese cyborg's visage. She felt a pang of remorse as she ascertained his slight feeling of jealousy and she reassured him. "Joe, I was just a child and I looked up to him. Besides, you remind me of him, you both have the same temperaments, the same caring ways." She snuggled up to him and his rigid frame relaxed.

Joe sighed and shook his head. He wasn't the jealous type but something about the beautiful blonde French girl awoke feelings in him that until recently he thought he was incapable of. It was true that he was fiercely protective of her since almost the first day he joined up with the cyborgs, but something about the way she appeared to depend on him made him feel important, like he could do anything. He knew for a while that he was deeply in love with her, knew it the day he discovered that she stayed up all night to take care of him when he was recovering from defeating the 0010 brothers. Even when he'd been attracted to Cynthia, Ishkik, and Helen, Francoise was still the one that stood out and most related to him on all levels.

His blonde companion snapped him out of his daydream. "Joe, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what it would've been like to know you back then. I probably would've tried to get you to notice me instead of him," he mused as he studied her thoughtfully.

Francoise smiled at him. "I'm sure I would've noticed you right away. Robespierre was my brother's friend and although I had a crush on him, he was like a big brother to me."

Joe reached and tucked a stray golden strand of her fragrant hair behind her ear. "You know, the first time I saw you I was drawn to you. That time in the cave while you were feeding 001, I couldn't take my eyes off of you." 

Francoise blushed again. Shyly she said, "I felt the same way. And after you saved me and 001 I knew you were destined to be part of the team. I was so glad when you decided to join us."

He went on as he continued caressing her. "When 0010 first blasted you and you were lying on the ground unconscious, I was first devastated then when he faced me I was furious. I wanted to tear him apart because of what he did to the team and especially to you."

She looked down as she fingered his vest. "Then when he tried to attack me again, you saved me."

"Uh-huh. I promised myself when you came to that I'd do all in my power to protect you. When he tried to vaporize you, I grabbed you and accelerated as fast as I could to bring you to safety."

"I felt so safe in your arms, Joe," Francoise said softly, emotion making her nearly breathless as she pressed against his chest, his warm breath and gentle rhythmic caresses making her feel protected and cherished. She gazed up into his caramel eyes glowing at her.

Joe took his other hand and cupped her face as he leaned down to capture her soft full mouth. He teased it open to receive him as his tongue explored her mouth, slowly and languorously, savoring the taste of her like a gourmet dessert. He pulled her closer as his hands traveled down the curves of her tiny waist and her arms snaked around his lean torso as she responded with equal ardor. His body responded with pulsating intense heat as the rest of the world seemed to vanish for him.

After an indeterminate period of time they drew apart, forehead to forehead, panting softly as they each caught their breath. They studied each other deeply as the leaves danced about them and the sun sojourned toward the horizon.

Joe broke the spell as he rose to his feet, offering his hand to Francoise who rose daintily to stand beside him. "I'd better get us back home, the sun will be setting soon."

"Yes, I suppose," she answered a tad resignedly. "I just hate to see this lovely day end."

"It's not over yet, koishii," he said with a soft smile. "We'll just head back so we're close to the beach house when it gets dark. Then when we get there, we'll take a walk on the beach." He bent down to grasp the picnic basket and took her elbow to head back to the car.

The ride back was silent with both cyborgs lost in their individual reveries. Francoise was thinking about the way she felt so safe and secure when she was with Joe and he was thinking that if they had not been turned into cyborgs, he never would have met this special girl, she was from another time another generation. He mused that if they had both remained as they were before Black Ghost, she probably would be a sweet old lady he'd help to cross the street instead of the girl that lit up his life and captured his heart.

Inadvertently, Joe slid his right hand from the steering wheel and laid it on Francoise's hand that was resting on the seat between them. She glanced down as his hand encompassed hers and she smiled at him as the wind blew his hair back revealing his usually hidden eye and he winked at her. Then his expression became one of surprise and then dread as he abruptly pulled his hand away to wrench the steering wheel to avoid a sudden obstacle, an enigmatic motorcyclist that appeared from nowhere.

"Ohhh!" Joe gasped as he barely missed the cycle. "Hang on, Francoise!"

"Ahhh!" she shrieked as she was thrown against him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. This guy's come from nowhere and it looks like he's trying to make us crash. Just hang on!" With a look of determination, Joe accelerated to try to get away from the cycle which, was weaving in front of their car as if trying to cause a collision. The rider was completely decked in dark garb that covered him and a black helmet that totally concealed his face.

The cyclist continued to bob and weave as the two vehicles came to a dangerous sharp curve that had a steep embankment that sloped down into a jagged rock bed. Joe decided to go on the offensive as he rammed the cyclist who had fallen back and flanked his right side. The cyclist skidded and went over the embankment as he was thrown free from the cycle and the momentum sent him to the ground where he lay prone and motionless as his cycle hit the rocks and burst into flames. 

Joe and Francoise screeched to a halt and jumped from the car. They both ran to the edge of the road and peered over at the still cyclist.

"Oh Joe, we have to do something!" Francoise cried.

"I know. Stay here, koishii," he ordered as he clicked his tooth. "Acceleration!" and he was down in a flash. He knelt down and hoisted the limp dark form and then climbed up to the grass near Francoise where he laid him down.

She knelt beside him and asked Joe worriedly, "Is he alive?"

"Yeah, he's still warm. Let's take off his helmet to give him some air." Joe and Francoise both took hold of the helmet and lifted it off the unconscious man. They tossed the headgear aside and Francoise gasped as she viewed the visage of the man who had been harassing them. 

Joe shot his head in her direction. "Koishii, what is it?"

She just stared with both hands on her cheeks, eyes wide with shocked recognition. "R-Robespierre!" she whispered, awestruck.

"Huh?" Joe inquired. "Robespierre? You mean your brother's best friend? Are you sure?"

Francoise nodded woodenly as she stared incredulously at the handsomely sculptured Gallic features. She replied quietly, "We have to get him out of here."

Joe gazed at her and answered gently, "He needs an ambulance, Francoise. We can't really do more than call one for him, koishii."

She whirled her head to pin him with her eyes. "Oh Joe, please! We can get him back to the beach house and let Dr. Gilmore take him on the Dolphin and put him in the infirmary. Please, I beg you!" she said with a soft sob.

Joe felt an uneasy tinge as he was drawn in and saw the desperation in those beautiful, tear-filled aqua orbs of hers. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arm about the man's shoulders and hoisted him up as she took the other side. Together they walked with him to the waiting convertible. They opened the passenger door and pushing the seat back, laid the motionless man in the back seat, his tall form filling the seat side to side.

Francoise and Joe then climbed in the front seat. Joe started the motor and they tore off, heading back to the beach house the ride silent but for the labored breathing emanating from the back seat.

****

NEXT---ECHOS OF THE PAST


	3. ECHOS OF THE PAST

__

Thanks again to all who've read and reviewed—hope you enjoy this chapter

****

ECHOS OF THE PAST

It was nearly dark when the red Karmann Ghia pulled into the circular drive in front of the elegant façade of Professor Kezumi's beachfront property. Joe killed the motor and as soon as he turned the key Francoise jumped out and pushed the seat back to attend to Robespierre, who was beginning to come to.

She leaned in, concern etched across her delicate features. "Robespierre, are you all right?"

The man's sea-green eyes fluttered then opened as he tried to focus. "F-Francoise? Is that really you?" he rasped as he tried to rise. "What happened?"

"Shhh, yes it's me. You had a bad accident and we brought you home."

"We?" Robespierre glanced around and looked at Joe standing there with a staid expression on his attractive face.

Francoise nodded, "My friend Joe and I were the ones who brought you here. Your motorcycle crashed and a friend we live with is a doctor so we brought you home with us."

Robespierre nodded weakly as he tried to digest the information. Francoise and Joe exchanged glances and moved forward.

"Take it easy, we're going to get you inside," Joe said as he reached and assisted the groggy man as he helped him to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"I-I think so," Robespierre said as he was flanked by the two cyborgs, wrapping his arms around their shoulders as the three made their way slowly to the house.

Once inside Joe and Francoise led the man carefully to the living room where 007, 004, and 002 shot to their feet, curious.

"Who the hell is that," Jet asked in his usual gracious manner.

Francoise glared at him and answered in a clipped manner. "He's an old friend of mine who's had an accident." She and Joe laid the man gingerly on the sofa, swinging his legs up to induce him to lie down as she spoke softly and soothingly to the man. 

"So why bring him here?" Albert asked as Joe stepped back and watched the scene with a veiled expression.

"Francoise thought Dr. Gilmore could take care of him in the Dolphin's infirmary," he replied laconically, his emotions hooded.

"Hmmm, I don't know if that was wise," Great Britain said, doubtful. He whispered to Joe conspiratorially, "You took a chance bringing him here, suppose he finds out we're cyborgs?"

Joe snapped at him, "It wasn't my idea, but we couldn't just leave him. He cracked up his motorcycle and we got him in the car and brought him here."

The commotion drew 005, 008, and 006 into the room to see what was going on. Gilmore then entered the room carrying a sleeping 001. He glanced at the prone figure on the sofa with 003 kneeling beside him brushing the dark curls back from his eyes.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" the doctor asked as he placed Ivan in his bassinet and then came forward to lean down near Robespierre.

"Oh Dr. Gilmore, he's an old friend of mine, Robespierre DuBois and he's been in a bad accident. Joe and I brought him here to see if you could help him in the Dolphin. Please?" she beseeched him with her eyes wide.

Dr. Gilmore replied kindly, "My dear girl, I would like to help him but as you know our facilities are equipped to repair and heal cyborg beings, not humans."

"B-but I am a cyborg," Robespierre answered as he rose to a sitting position slowly.

Everyone looked at the man incredulously. "Huh?"

"Robespierre, what are you saying?" Francoise asked softly.

He smiled at her and replied, "It's true, ma petite. I was taken and made into a cyborg by the Black Ghost organization, just like you." He studied her intently. "Surely you wondered how I could be alive now."

Francoise nodded as she realized the practical truth. In the heat of the moment, she had not thought of that fact and her usual common sense had flown. Her eyes widened in shock. "B-but how did you know about my being taken by Black Ghost?"

Robespierre managed a weak smile. "Your disappearance caused quite a ruckus, with your family and with the ballet school. Even the French government became involved and uncovered the covert operations of the Black Ghost organization. After it was discovered that they had taken you, the government was trying to put together a commando raid to rescue you when they captured me during the war while the Black Ghost was working out an alliance with Hitler and the Axis powers. I was in Jean Paul's squadron."

At the mention of her brother, 003 burst into tears. "W-what happened to Jean Paul?"

Robespierre reached and brushed the crystal rivulets away. "He didn't make it, ma petite. I'm sorry."

003 turned away in anguish and 009 knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "I'm sorry too, koishii," he whispered as she looked back at him in gratitude.

Gilmore pursed his lips in thought. Although the explanations appeared plausible and the young man seemed to be genuine, there was something troubling him, something he could not put his finger on but he decided to dismiss it for the time being. He sighed and said, "Well since you are a cyborg, I can have you brought to our lab for tests and needed treatments or repairs. 009, 004 please take him out to the Dolphin and to the lab/infirmary."

"Can I go too," Francoise asked, hope radiating in her aqua orbs as she shot to her feet. 009 and 004 each hoisted Robespierre up and began to head down to the underground passage that led to the cave that hid the Dolphin and 009 glanced at her as he went along.

Gilmore sighed again, resigned, "Very well, 003. You go ahead with 009 and 004 and I'll join you presently." 

She flashed a smile at him and hurried after the departing trio.

Gilmore shook his head as the other cyborgs stood around words at a loss but for 005's usual stoic expression, which showed a flicker of unease in his almond eyes.

* * *

The group of cyborgs entered the Dolphin without a sound save the occasional grunt of pain from Robespierre as Joe and Albert carried him with Francoise trailing them as she offered the man pats of comfort. They entered the ship's bridge then headed to the back of the craft and the lab. They stepped into the lab and placed him carefully on the bed as Francoise began to scan him for damage and vital signs, entering the data into a computer terminal as 009 and 004 looked dourly on.

Robespierre gazed feebly at the cyborgs. "So all of you are cyborgs?"

Albert nodded, "Uh-huh. All of us were engineered by Black Ghost to be high performance weapons. I was one of the first generation with 003, 002, and 001."

"I guess that's what I am." He gestured to Joe. "And what about you, are you first generation too?"

Joe responded, "No, I was the most recent cyborg created by Black Ghost. Everyone here helped me to escape before they could use me." His eyes softly rested on Francoise, a gesture not unnoticed by Robespierre whose eyes narrowed slightly. He continued probing.

"Why do you go by numbers?"

"Black Ghost renamed us when the re-created us," 009 replied flatly. "Dr. Gilmore has us refer to each other that way to keep our identities secret. But we do refer to each other by our own names privately. We still try to hang on to our humanity when we can."

"So what are your real names?"

004 spoke first, "I'm Albert Heinrich, from Germany. My number is 004."

009 replied, "I'm Joe Shimamura, I was born here in Japan. I'm code numbered 009"

Robespierre addressed Francoise gently, "And what's your number, petite?"

She blushed at the endearment as Joe's eyes narrowed. "I'm known as 003. What about you, do you have a number from him?"

"Oui, Black Ghost issued me a number. They called me 0017."

They all digested the information as Robespierre continued the inquiry. "So what kind of abilities did they give you?"

Albert replied ruefully, "I have been turned into a walking arsenal. My right hand is actually five machine gun barrels and my legs carry warheads." He held up the member in question to illustrate the point.

Robespierre's eyes widened in admiration. He glanced at Joe and asked him, "What about you, 009?"

He answered cryptically, "Black Ghost tried to make me into the ultimate cyborg. I have super strength and the ability to accelerate the speed of light by clicking my back teeth."

Robespierre nodded and again asked the pretty blonde, "And you?"

She answered, "I have super sonic hearing and telescopic x-ray vision. What about you?"

Robespierre sighed and he informed them. "My capabilities are my ability to change the molecular structure of the elements. I can stop storms and create lightning bolts. I also can breathe wind gusts of high velocity and whirlwinds."

"Ohh!" All three cyborgs were flabbergasted then startled as the door opened.

Dr. Gilmore made his appearance and he donned a surgical gown as he inquired of the prone man, "So would you like to tell us a little something about yourself? Besides being an old friend of 003's."

Robespierre took a deep breath as he began, "My full name is Robespierre Antoine Dubois and I was drafted by the French military during World War II. As I was a pilot with Francoise's brother, Jean Paul Arnoul, I was assigned to his squadron after training to be a meteorologist. When our plane was shot down, I was the only survivor." He glanced at Francoise, who had her head down and continued, "Black Ghost captured me behind enemy lines."

"And how did you become a cyborg? I don't remember you as part of the project," Dr. Gilmore remarked.

"Dr. Gilmore was one of the original scientists working on the cyborg project for Black Ghost," Albert said, eyes studying the Frenchman. Joe also stood there with a dubious look, arms folded on his chest. 

Robespierre didn't bat an eye. "I was a secret project apart from the other cyborgs. The scientists who engineered me were sworn to secrecy because they were planning to market me to Hitler. I was cryogenically frozen when the war took a different turn and the Third Reich toppled. I was frozen until recently when I was thawed accidentally and I made my escape. I've been running from them ever since."

Francoise said sympathetically, "It must have been so hard, running all this time."

Joe spoke up, demanding, "So why were you trying to make us crash earlier?"

Francoise glared at Joe but Robespierre lowered his eyes, "I'm really sorry about that. I had a problem with the throttle sticking and as I was trying to unstick it, I lost control."

Francoise said with a reassuring pat, "That's okay. You're the one who got hurt."

"Thanks, petite," the handsome dark-haired French cyborg said gratefully as exhausted, his eyes fluttered closed. Joe was getting incensed by the constant use of the endearment as he and Albert stood watching the man with mixed emotions.

Dr. Gilmore digested all that was said with a thoughtful frown. He addressed the cyborgs crisply, "I'll take care of everything from here, you three can go."

Francoise rose from the side of the bed. "Dr. Gilmore, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay," she said as she stared down at the still form of Robespierre who drifted into unconsciousness again.

"003, you've had a long day and I can tell you're still upset. Go and get some rest, I'll take care of him."

"Dr. Gilmore's right, Francoise," Joe's soft voice was firm as he put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, koishii," he cajoled but she shook his hand away.

"I said I'm staying here." The blonde cyborg's soft voice was tempered with steel.

Joe felt a pang of hurt at her slight rejection but he hid his emotions and withdrew. 004 took his hand and laid it on the Japanese youth's shoulder. "C'mon 009, let's leave them here, it's late." They both took off.

Gilmore sighed as he viewed the data on the screen, "As you wish, 003." She nodded and resumed her vigil.

Out in the hall, 009 assured 004 he was coming then lingered and watched as 003 wiped Robespierre's brow with the same gentle hands she had once used on him. He turned away, feeling unexplainably angry. He strode to the bridge and exited the craft with a scowl marring his usually serene features.

* * *

The next morning, the cyborgs minus 003 were gathered about the breakfast table as usual every morning but the mood was quiet and subdued as they were aware of the presence in their midst of someone new. They all were deep in meditation individually about the events of the past night making the air tense and heavy. 009 especially sat there staring morosely at his plate barely touching his food, the unoccupied space beside him conspicuous in its emptiness.

006 entered the room and said, exasperated, "Goodness me, I've slaved over a hot stove and set out this breakfast feast and nobody is eating. I'm beginning to feel unappreciated."

007 eyed the rotund chef askance and retorted, "006, when are you going to realize that there are other things in life than a full belly."

004 sighed, "Look if you two are going to start sniping at each other again, do us a favor and do it somewhere else."

"Yeah, give it a rest, will ya?" 002 piped in as he glared at the pair.

"You should talk! You're always picking a fight with someone. And over silly things like games. The other day you wanted to take 009's head off just because he beat you at ping-pong," 008 reminded the surly flame-headed cyborg who rewarded Pyunma with a glare.

002 opened his mouth to counter but 009 rose to his feet and barked, "That's enough! We're a team and we need to stop fighting among ourselves and act like one. Now."

"I agree," 005 said softly as he gazed at the others.

The rest of the cyborgs looked down shamefaced, afraid to look at their commander. 009 stepped over to Chang and asked, "006, has 003 come up to get something to eat at all?"

006 shook his head, "Not since I got up to make breakfast. Dr. Gilmore came in for a cup of tea and then went to bed about two hours ago, but she hasn't come up. And I've been keeping a plate hot for her and the other fellow." He brought forward a covered tray. "See?"

Joe examined the tray and then took it. "I'll go and bring it to her. She has to eat." He whirled around, tray in hand and left the dining room.

The other cyborgs watched except for 005, who suddenly felt the same shudder that he felt last night. _There's a stirring in the elements, I can feel it. _He frowned as he pondered what the reason might be. 

Meantime, 003 was sitting at Robespierre's bedside, her head resting on the mattress as she dozed fitfully, not really getting any rest. She was in that position when he opened his eyes and noticed her there. With a weak smile, he lifted his hand and began stroking her downy gold curls.

Her eyes fluttered open at the contact and he said softly, "Forgive me, ma petite. I didn't mean to wake you."

Francoise yawned and stretched her arms above as she responded, "No, Robbie, it's my fault, I shouldn't have fallen asleep on your bed. I was tired because yesterday had been a big day."

"Ah yes, you had been out with that fellow, Joe is it?"

She smiled as she replied, "Yes, we went on a picnic and that's how we ran into you." She leaned closer in concern. "How are you feeling, Robbie?"

He smiled at the nickname and said, "It's been a long time since I heard anyone call me that." He tried to shift in the bed but fell back in pain. "I'm okay, just my ribs are really sore."

"It's no wonder. You were thrown from the motorcycle about twenty feet." Francoise rose and went to the sink to wet the cloth that had fallen from his head. "You were also running a fever so I stayed to help bring it down." She replaced the cloth on his forehead as he studied her intently, making her blush.

"So are you telling me you've been here all night?"

"Uh-huh. I didn't want to leave you alone in a strange place." She turned away shyly as he regarded her fondly.

"You're still the shy little rabbit aren't you?" he said in a teasing manner.

Francoise turned back but lowered her head, her blush deepening. "I am still a bit bashful, it's true but I do stand up for myself and others. Especially on the team."

He chuckled, "I have no doubt. You always defended Jean when we mixed it up. Just like a little dynamo. I used to have quite a few bruises from you."

She sniffed, "Well, you deserved it. Sometimes you went a little too far."

"Yeah, but Jean was a big boy and could take care of himself. You came to his rescue a lot." He sighed, "I used to envy the closeness in your family."

Francoise bit her lip as she thought of her dear maman and papa and the tragic way they died, in a train accident leaving her and Jean Paul to fend for themselves when she was 15 and Jean was 18. A tear slid down her ivory cheek, leaving a trail.

Robespierre was contrite as he leaned forward to wipe away the tear. "I'm sorry, petite. I always seem to make you cry."

She smiled tremulously at him. "Don't worry about it, please. I cry at just about anything, I'm just a weepy little girl still." 

Robespierre continued to study her. "That may be, but you really have blossomed into a very beautiful woman, petite. And do you still dance?"

Francoise smiled and responded, "I dance on the beach when I can. We have some free time between missions and I go to the beach at sunset and dance."

He gazed warmly at her as he captured her hand in both of his. "I'm glad that you do. You dance like an angel and I'd hate to see you giving that up now that you're a cyborg."

Francoise blushed wildly under his penetrating gaze and was startled by the rustling sound of someone approaching. She pulled away from Robespierre's bed and shot to her feet just as Joe entered the lab/infirmary with the tray.

He smiled at the two and his gaze warmed as his eyes alit on the blonde cyborg. "Morning you guys. We thought that you'd be hungry so I brought you breakfast." He set the tray down and then scrutinized the two carefully. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he directed at Francoise as she lowered her eyes and averted her head.

"Ah—no, not at all," she hastened to reassure him. "We were just reminiscing."

Robespierre sat up and eyed Joe speculatively as the latter did the same. The two men seemed to be sizing each other up as he added, "That's right. Just talking about old times."

Joe tried to read the French cyborg's expression but it became impassive and inscrutable. Shrugging, he went and removed the cover of the tray for the two. "Well, go ahead and dig in, I'm sure you're hungry." He turned his attention to 003. "And I know you haven't eaten since our picnic yesterday, koishii."

Francoise became nervous at the endearment as she responded shakily, "Thank you for bringing it, 009."

He was a bit put off by her formality. "Sure, no problem." Feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, 009 added in a shy manner, "Well, I guess I'll head back." He glanced at Robespierre who had lain back and was observing him in a strange way. "Glad you're feeling better, 0017."

Thank you, 009," Robespierre responded. "And thanks for the breakfast."

009 nodded and exited. 003 watched and then rising said to Robespierre, "Excuse me, Robbie, I'll be right back." She hastened through the door and caught 009 by the arm.

"Joe, is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he said in a low tone averting her questioning eyes.

"Sorry, I don't believe you," Francoise insisted. "Why did you have to take off so soon?"

He didn't turn but replied glumly, "I just felt that I was in the way. After all he's an old friend and I'm sure you want to catch up on things now that he's awake."

Francoise could feel his gloomy mood and she got in front of him as he kept his head down, still avoiding her eyes. She reached to brush his bangs back so she could speak earnestly to him.

"Joe, listen to me. Robespierre is an old friend and at one time I did have a crush on him, when I was younger but that was then. I'm just concerned for an old friend, someone from my past life is all, you have nothing to worry about, cherie." She stretched on her toes to kiss him, a butterfly touch to his lips that broke the ice and with a groan he wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss.

They were entwined for a quite a few minutes and then drew apart. Joe sighed and said huskily, "I'm sorry, koishii. I was just surprised by the way you seemed in there, like you wanted me to go. Forgive me?"

His eyes were soft and pleading and her heart pounded as the tall cyborg commander appeared like a little boy. She smiled sweetly at him as she replied, "Of course I forgive you, silly."

He grinned at her as he stole another kiss and they became swept away by the passions pulsating beneath their collective surfaces. As always, they became oblivious to anything but themselves.

Neither noticed as Robespierre watched the tender exchange from his bed in the lab with a scowl. He then touched a button on his shirt and said sotto voce, "Infiltration is nearly complete. Will report back soon." He watched the embrace between 009 and 003 with an oily smile.

****

NEXT----DRAWN IN


	4. DRAWN IN

__

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I had the worst writer's block as to how I wanted this chapter to go. It's exceptionally long due to the elements included to build the plot and keep the story line intact as to what happens with Robespierre and his infiltration into the group. And I see Joe's jealousy as a characteristic that in the next chapters unwittingly brings him back to his days with the Father, where like other kids he felt he had to compete for attention. I see this especially since he has deep feelings for Francoise because she cared so for him since he came to join the team. So if he seems a bit OCC it's the way I perceive him after growing up in an orphanage, he's bound to have issues.

****

DRAWN IN

The sense of unease continued among the 00 cyborgs as 001 and 005's impulses continued and increased in intensity and frequency. But Dr. Gilmore persisted in directing the team in leading their human lives yet encouraged them to remain aware and be in a state of readiness. He had no doubt that Black Ghost was planning something so he continued monitoring his computer, his visage a study in concentration. He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness, as there was a knock on his study.

"Come in."

"Dr. Gilmore?" 009 asked hesitantly as he peered into the doctor's study. 

"Huh? Oh 009, come in," Gilmore said tiredly as he gestured to a chair. 

"I brought you some coffee. I figured you might want some." He set the tray with coffee carafe, mugs, sugar and cream down.

"Ahh thank you, Joe. Would you like to join me?"

"If it's okay," 009 said as he sat and fixed the coffee for them both. "You still like it black, right?" he said as he held a mug out.

Gilmore nodded as he gratefully took the proffered mug and sipped it with eyes closed. He glanced at the earnest expression on the handsome young cyborg and ascertained another reason for the visit. "You have something to discuss with me, 009?"

009 shifted uncomfortably as he lowered his head, his long mahogany hair hiding his face. "I-I was just wondering about something, doctor."

At his tone, Gilmore lowered his mug and examined the Japanese youth closely. "Yes, 009?"

Joe continued to study the carpet intently. "What do you think of 0017?"

Gilmore leaned back with eyes closed and pondered the question. He sighed deeply as he tried to speak his mind without adding to the cyborg's obvious distress. "Well, I'm wondering about him. Truthfully, I never knew of a secret cyborg project that was apart from the one I had been assigned to. 

But--," he continued at the spark of triumph in Joe's cinnamon eyes. "That doesn't mean that the project didn't exist. Black Ghost had several projects going during its inception so it is quite likely that 0017's story is legitimate."

Joe sighed as he got to his feet and walked over to the window to stare out at the night. "So it is possible that he is 003's childhood friend," he asked resignedly.

Gilmore spoke candidly, "It is. At that time Black Ghost was very involved in the European theatre of World War II and reporting pilots missing was a typical device of subterfuge for their capture." He took a sip of his coffee as he allowed his words to settle in the young man's mind. He faced 009's back and asked, "Is 003 still tending to him?"

Joe did not turn around as he replied dourly, "Night and day since we brought him here." From the tone of his voice he was none too happy about the circumstance.

Gilmore put down his cup and joined the young man at the window. He clapped his shoulder in a fatherly fashion as he assured 009, "I know you're worried about her. I am too, but if this Robespierre is truly someone from her past that Black Ghost had captured at the same time, there's no doubt that she is feeling as if the past that was torn from her is being returned. And that, my boy, will ensure that she will cling to him as such."

Joe sighed again as he added, "Plus her compassion and sensitivity might make her vulnerable if he isn't what he seems and has ulterior motives, doctor." His eyes narrowed as he contemplated the notion of 003 being drawn into something that was a cleverly designed façade and he became angry in spite of himself. 

Gilmore answered, "Well, now let's not let our concern for 003 allow us to jump to conclusions, 009. Where is she now?"

He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Still in the infirmary on the ship. He's been drifting in and out since we brought him there. 003 said his fever is coming back."

"His fever is coming back? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Gilmore became annoyed as he grabbed his jacket and headed to the study door. "I'll be in the infirmary if anyone needs me."

Joe watched as the scientist exited swiftly and then shrugged and followed.

* * *

In the infirmary, Francoise was continuing to sponge Robespierre's fevered brow, the skin hot and sweaty as he tossed and turned in his delirium, murmuring incoherently. She was deeply worried and was about to leave to fetch Dr. Gilmore when she heard him enter the Dolphin and scurried down to the room, 009 on his heels.

Both men entered as Francoise got to her feet. Dr. Gilmore pushed her aside and approached the delirious cyborg as he glanced at the monitors. "003, I'll take over now. You should have told me about his fever," he admonished.

"I was just about to do that," she said but the doctor ushered her out. Sighing, she leaned against the hallway wall as she noticed 009 standing there with a concerned expression on his even features.

"Are you all right, Francoise?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her pale cheeks and dark circles under her lackluster aqua eyes alarmed him.

She managed a tired smile "I'm okay. Just worried about Robbie's fever. I thought it had broken last night but it came back and got worse. I was just about to come to get Dr. Gilmore to bring him here. How did he find out?"

"I told him what you told me earlier, that his fever returned. The doctor appeared concerned so he decided to come and see for himself."

"Thanks for doing that," Francoise said distractedly as she glanced in the window of the closed infirmary door.

Joe sighed and inquired, "Have you eaten at all since I brought breakfast yesterday?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat," he insisted. "You'll make yourself sick, koishii."

She turned and smiled at him. "Thank you for caring but I'll be just fine. I want to make sure Robbie is all right." Francoise turned back but swayed, as she became lightheaded.

Joe lunged forward to catch her and he scooped her in his arms. He cradled her and said firmly, "I'm taking you to your room at the house to rest and that's final."

"B-but--" she began feebly but 009 placed a finger on her lips.

"No ands, ifs, or buts," he said stubbornly. "I'm taking you to your room now." He clicked his tooth and said, "Acceleration!" and they were up in her room. He gently lay Francoise on the frilly pink bed and then covered her with a soft pink afghan as he slipped her shoes off.

Joe stepped back as he gazed at her, his heart catching at her loveliness. She looked so innocent in repose, her brow smooth and untroubled, she resembled a child untouched by the cruelties of life. He was then filled with rage again at Black Ghost for stripping them all from normal human lives and was especially incensed for her as now thanks to that evil organization she had to deal with someone from her past that appeared to return to her life. He saw her distress in her tender heart as she grasped the probability of Black Ghost having destroyed yet another life, one that belonged to someone that she knew.

Joe sighed and kissed his fingertips laying them on her forehead as he said, "Sweet dreams, tenshi." He then turned and left, closing the door softly as not to awaken her.

* * *

Later, after her rest, Francoise arose and headed back to the Dolphin infirmary to check on Robespierre. Chang had relieved her of helping at the restaurant for the time being as he had recruited Jet albeit unwillingly to work with Joe to wait and run errands. So with everyone but Ivan and Dr. Gilmore out, she made her way over to tend to her childhood friend.

Robespierre was dozing lightly when Francoise entered the infirmary with a tray of food. She tiptoed in and placed the tray on a side table and then took a seat as the dark-haired Frenchman opened his green eyes and smiled as he spotted her.

"Bon jour, ma petite," he said softly as he reached for her hand.

"Bon jour, Robbie," Francoise replied amiably. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The fever's gone now and the pain in my ribs is almost gone. And where did you disappear to?" Robespierre wanted to know.

Francoise lowered her head and replied, "I-I was resting. J-Everyone insisted that I rest so I slept for a while." She picked nervously at the cover as she avoided his intense gaze.

"I'm glad. I was worried about you and I'm happy to see that you are surrounded by those who care for you and look out for you. Especially that tall fellow with the long hair that hides one of his eyes."

At the mention of Joe, a slight blush colored her ivory cheeks as Francoise nodded. "Yes, we're all very close to each other. We are a team but we're a family, too."

Robespierre studied her with his unwavering green eyes, "But this Joe is closer than family, eh?"

Francoise's blush deepened as she quickly changed the subject. "Are you able to get up and around?"

"Yes, I think so. Why?" he inquired, curious.

"I thought that maybe you'd like to get a look around. You've been cooped up here and I thought you'd like to get out for a while," she suggested brightly.

Robespierre smiled, "That would be fine, petite. I would like some fresh air."

"Okay then let's go." She jumped to her feet and assisted the tall man to his feet then they headed out.

Francoise guided Robespierre out of the Dolphin and toward the beach house. She took him into the dwelling and gave him the grand tour. Professor Kezumi had given them free rein of the place after it was rebuilt and he had a game room and several sleeping quarters and bathrooms put in. He also had fully refurbished the kitchen to indulge Chang's desire to create culinary masterpieces. 

As Francoise showed Robespierre around he was entranced by the way she had adjusted to her life as a cyborg and the way the entire team seemed to be adjusted as well. He idly wondered if he would ever be as accepting or content as the 00 team appeared.

After the tour of the beach house, Francoise took Robespierre for a walk on the private beach and the two reminisced some more.

Francoise giggled as she continued, "Jean Paul used to take me to the whirligig and the two of you spun me around until I was dizzy."

Robespierre chuckled, "Yes, we loved it when you couldn't even stand. You were so funny, it used to crack me up."

Francoise sniffed, "Yes, very funny. I thought I was going to fall and never walk again while you two laughed like fools at me." She turned away in mock anger, arms folded.

Robespierre was immediately contrite. "Forgive me, ma petite. We were just children and you know that boys are always teasing girls. Besides, Jean was the one who wanted to make you so dizzy that you'd get sick."

At the mention of her brother, the French cyborg's aqua eyes welled up with tears as she sniffled, "J-Jean P-Paul. Oh how I wish I had seen him one more time!" she moaned softly as she sobbed, prompting the tall Frenchman to take hold of her shoulders . . . .

Meantime, the red Karmann Ghia pulled up and 009 and 002 exited and went into the beach house. 

"Well, that was a busy morning!" Jet huffed as he plopped down into an easy chair in the living room. "006 sure loves to run us ragged."

"It wasn't that bad," 009 said amiably as he strolled to the glass door leading to the deck. "He just wants the best for 'Chang's Magic Pan'. He has a reputation to uphold." His benign smile faded as he spotted 003 and 0017 on the beach together.

"Yeah, well making us go all over town to get everything is overdoing it," the flame haired American youth groused as he noticed he had lost his audience. "Hey, 009 are you listening?"

"Huh?" Joe whirled around and glanced at Jet. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He continued to watch the two on the beach as if he were transfixed.

With an annoyed sigh 002 got up and joined his Japanese comrade at the door. Joe's face was in a dark scowl as he observed the scene on the beach that appeared as if the two walking there were intimately involved, their close proximity lending to that very notion, at least to 009's impression. Jet smirked at the obvious discomfort on his commander's handsome face.

"Well, they look kind of chummy, huh?" he insinuated airily as he watched the two.

Joe grunted in response as he turned from the door and his mouth twisted in a deep frown. He planted himself in an easy chair, staring at the carpet. "They're probably just talking over old times" he replied glumly trying to convince himself of the fact. . . .

On the beach, Robespierre turned Francoise around to gaze into her beautiful eyes that were still teary. He gently brushed the warm rivulets away as he spoke to her almost caressingly. 

"Don't cry, ma petite. I have a confession to make to you."

She sniffled, "A-a confession?"

Robespierre nodded. "When Jean Paul and I were in the Air Force training, I had asked him who the beautiful blonde ballerina in the picture in his wallet was because I had never seen such a radiant creature in my life."

"But Robbie, we grew up together. Surely you knew it was me," Francoise pointed out.

"Yes but as you recall, my family moved us to Orleans when I was 11. Remember?"

"Oh yes, come to think of it. I do remember that you did move because Jean was so despondent. Then you met again in the service?"

Robespierre nodded, "Indeed. It was quite a reunion. We were on a leave and went to a café for lunch and were talking about the good times. He took his wallet out to pay the bill and I asked who the ballerina in his wallet was and he told me it was his petite soeur. I said no, it can't be, not the little firebrand that used to pummel me when she was angry." He grinned down at her and added, "And such a beauty she had grown into." He cupped her face with his hands as Francoise felt a shiver of unease. . .

Jet noticed the gentle exchange. He glanced at Joe's downtrodden manner and his chance for revenge for his bitter defeat in ping-pong at the Japanese cyborg's hands the other day rose like the midday sun. He grinned wickedly then cleared his throat and began.

"Well seems like old friends are getting friendlier," 002 commented evenly as if he were making conversation.

009 looked up and shot to his feet then unable to keep away he rushed to the glass door. He stared out at the view and his hands balled into fists as his scowl deepened.

"Yeah, looks mighty cozy out there," Jet said conversationally. "I wonder how--" 

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he suddenly found himself prone, his feet knocked right out from under him and 009 standing above him, one leg planted firmly on both of Jet's.

"I wonder how you're gonna get up if I break your legs," Joe said mildly, his eyes dark with fury.

"Hey, what's the idea?" the American demanded as Joe glared down at him.

"You seemed like you were having a bit too much fun at my expense. But you're not having fun any more, are you?"

Jet's eyes narrowed but he knew better than to push 009 when he lost his temper. The tall former delinquent had a high boiling point temper-wise but when he reached it, he was dangerous. And of late he was especially touchy where 003 was concerned. 002 tried to reason with his commander.

"Look, 009 I didn't mean to say--" he began but he was cut off.

"Save it! Just do yourself a favor and don't say another word to me," he ordered as he removed his foot and allowed Jet to get a sitting position. The former New Yorker got to his feet with a peevish look and watched as Joe turned his back and stalked from the room.

A general alarm broke out as Dr. Gilmore carrying 001 came out followed by 005, 008, and 004. He looked at the flame-haired churlish cyborg and shook his head as he opened his mouth to explain and announced, "I don't have time, we have a mission to fly."

The glass door slid open and 003 and 0017 walked in. "Dr. Gilmore, I heard you say that we have a mission?" 003 asked curiously as 009 re-entered the room. 003 exchanged glances briefly with him but then he turned his attention to the doctor.

"I've contacted 006 and 007. They will be joining us shortly," Gilmore informed the team. "We'll bring them up to speed when they get here but 001 will tell you what is happening." He held the infant before the perplexed group gathered. 

**I have picked up some vibrations indicating a Black Ghost operation taking place at a plutonium plant in the southwestern United States. They have been engaging the American military in battle but the troops are being overpowered.**

At that moment 006 and 007 strolled in and GB addressed crowd in his typical insouciant manner, interrupting Ivan's communication, "Greetings, team. We've,---" 

"Shhh! 007 please," 003 said annoyed. "001 is telling us what is happening."

"Continue 001," Gilmore directed.

**I've also discovered that the attempt at the plutonium plant is just a part of a bigger picture, a picture I haven't yet figured out but I do know that the plutonium is important. We have to keep them from getting it.**

"You heard him team. Let's go to the Dolphin!" 009 ordered and they all began to file out but 003 who approached Gilmore with 0017 in tow. 009 stopped his exit and turned to listen.

"Dr. Gilmore what about 0017? If he's joining us, shouldn't he come with us?" she entreated as 0017 looked on expectantly.

Dr. Gilmore peered at the two French cyborgs over his spectacles. He sighed, "It has not been decided as yet that he's ready. Besides, he's still recuperating, he should probably stay put."

"With all due respect, sir, I am feeling just fine and would like to accompany the team on this mission," Robespierre insisted.

Gilmore sighed again. They needed to depart immediately for time was a factor so arguing with a determined 003 would be pointless. "Very well, both of you get to the Dolphin right away!" Both turned and fled

009 had heard the doctor's words and before he could be detected he clicked his tooth and accelerated to the Dolphin, scowling darkly. He had a bad feeling about the decision and could not shake it.

* * *

The plutonium manufacturing plant nestled in the desert of the southwestern United States was isolated and surrounded with electrified wire, like any other restricted government facility. The only difference being that anti-aircraft weapons had been dispatched to fight against the onslaught of fire emitting from waves of Black Ghost forces that were barraging the installation in a relentless aerial and land attack. 

008 and 002 piloted the Dolphin to land in an area of 10 miles from the installation, undetected by the enemy for the moment. 

"The soldiers at the plant are holding the Black Ghost fighters off but I see that they are running out of ammunition," 003 informed them matter-of-factly as she studied the view through the screen, seeing deep into the bowels of the installation.

"Trying to shoot them down won't stop Black Ghost. Not when they're on the take," 002 growled. "So let's get going."

"Hold it," 009 directed. "We need to approach this carefully. As it appears, Black Ghost is attacking from the air as well as the ground and we need to scatter our forces and converge on them from all sides."

"I agree," 004 said. "Like lightening warfare, come from all directions."

The rest of the 00 cyborgs agreed and then 009 spoke, "002, I want you to use the new laser weapon to shoot the planes down from the west. 004 and 008 you'll take some fighters and advance from the east. 007, I want you to get close to the installation undetected and get us a way into the plant. 006, 005, 003 and myself will then get into the installation to take out the enemy forces within."

"What about me?" 0017 asked, eager to help.

009 regarded the French cyborg with a veiled expression. He then replied in an emotionless tone, "We have no need for your assistance, thank you. You're not officially a part of the team and you're still recovering from your accident." He put a slight sarcastic accent on the word. "You'll stay here."

003 came up to her commander and demanded, "Why can't he come with us? We can give him a laser gun, we do have extras. And he was in the French military, he can fight."

"She's right, 009. I was trained in hand to hand combat and I know I can assist you," 0017 stated evenly.

009 turned away with a scowl. It rankled him to have 003 pleading 0017's cause so vehemently and he was about to refuse but he saw the pleading look in her tropical eyes. Those eyes as always were his undoing. "All right then. Get him a laser and he'll come with us. Let's move!" he barked, his ire rising.

The cyborgs all took off to their assignments as the battle raged on above them, Black Ghost aircraft dotting the blue sky like flies. 002 took off from the deck of the Dolphin, laser cannon in hand. Then from the hatch in the rear the two fighter jets blasted off and toward the east. The bottom hatch then opened and the land vehicle crept out as a large vulture swooped up into the atmosphere and raced to the complex.

009 stared dourly ahead as he maneuvered the vehicle along the desert floor, throwing up clouds of dust as it cruised along. His mind tried to remain focused on the battle ahead but his emotions invaded his thoughts as he contemplated the situation between 003 and 0017. Usually seated beside him, she had chosen to ride seated next to 0017 at the rear of the vehicle while 006 sat chattering inanely in the seat opposite him. 009 listened with one ear as he tried to savagely quash his feelings and concentrate on the mission.

They pulled up to a secluded area just a few yards from the southern quadrant. 009 killed the motor and regarded his companions with authority.

"Okay everyone, here's the plan. While the others are occupying the fighters in the air, we'll scale the fence and then take the enemies that are inside. 006, I want you to cause a diversion with a flame that will draw the enemy while 005, 003, 0017 and I get to the plutonium stores."

"Okay, 009 I'm off," the diminutive Chinese chef headed out the door shooting flames as he went. 

009 studied his companions and said, "Okay everybody else, let's go."

009, 005, 003, and 0017 all approached the fence and stared up at the encumbrance. They took note of the electrified wires at the top and hesitated as they discussed strategy.

"I can just pull the entire thing down," 005 said as he surveyed the fence.

003 scanned the fence and said, "That will do no good. It's buried underground about ten feet and hooked up to an electrical transformer. I can see the current running through it right now."

The large black vulture that had exited their vehicle earlier hovered above and then came to a landing. 007's smiling bald head materialized as he announced, "Follow me. 006 has gotten an opening for us." He flew off to the right and the group of cyborgs followed as they came to an area where the fence was melted to a lump, allowing for a way into the installation. They met a triumphant 006 standing with his arms akimbo, looking very pleased.

"Well, I've been waiting for you," the rotund man chortled. "We haven't a moment to spare. There are Black Ghost soldiers in here. I've been vaporizing as many as I can but their numbers are great. They are close to capturing the plutonium stores."

009 nodded as he commanded, "Let's split up and surround the complex. 005 you go to the east, 006 take the west, 007 the north, and me, 003, and 0017 will take the south. Set your guns for ultimate laser and be careful."

Everyone took off leaving 009, 003 and 0017. 009 said to the two French cyborgs, "To the south is the building where they keep the main plutonium stores. We're going to get in there and make sure the Black Ghost soldiers don't get them."

The cyborgs made their way stealthily to the building where the plutonium stores were kept and noticed that the building had been left unattended, the Black Ghost invaders busying themselves with the air assault from the U.S. military and the 00 cyborgs. 009 and the two others surveyed the situation.

003 examined the building and scoped out the interior, scanning the contents and entrance points. "It appears to be impenetrable save for the one entrance, but it does have a weakened area to the north of the building. The building itself is made of steel-enforced concrete, but the one entrance is surrounded with infrared beams that make breaking in impossible."

009 studied the building with a frown. "Hmmm. So there's only one entrance. Makes sense, it is a storage facility for radioactive materials."

"So how can we get in?"

0017 spoke up, "If I may make a suggestion. The best way to approach this is to try to enter from the roof. There has to be an air vent up there we can go through."

009 ignored him and addressed 003, "You said that there's a weakened area in the building, 003? Where is it?"

She focused her eyes on the structure. "About eight feet from the corner of the building. But, 009 that's also where a squad of Black Ghost soldiers are flanked, with their backs to the building, I think it might be risky to try to break in that way, 0017's idea sounds better." She gazed at 0017 with a slight smile that served to infuriate 009 though he hid the feeling behind a hooded expression.

"You two will cover me with your lasers and I'll break through the wall to get us in," he said in a steely tone.

003 and 0017 exchanged glances and then both stared incredulously at 009. Always the soul of caution and care, this plan was so foolhardy and risky, it was completely unlike him. 003 placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to reason with him.

" I think that 0017's plan is better," she said reasonably but he shrugged her hand away abruptly, making her feel a bit hurt by his attitude.

009's eyes narrowed at her as he snapped, "We'll break into the weak side. I'll smash a hole while you two cover me with your lasers. That's an order! Acceleration!" He took off allowing for no further discussion while 003 and 0017 shrugged and followed at their own pace.

When he got to the north side of the building, Joe flattened himself to the side to remain undetected in the shadow. He glanced at the far side and saw 003 and 0017 heading toward the opposite side, 0017 grasping 003's hand as they scurried over to draw the attention of the Black Ghost troops. He became even more incensed as he made his way to the weak area and by the time he got to the spot, he was furious, it had always been his job and pleasure to protect her during missions and now he was being usurped. He took his fist and slammed it into the wall, smashing a hole into the structure. But he had not paid heed to the lull in the fighting and the sound of concrete crumbling drew the attention of the enemy as they whirled and saw him, training their weapons on him. This happened while some had spotted the advance of 003 and 0017 and commenced to firing upon them.

"The 00 cyborgs are trying to break into the plutonium storage shed. Seize them!" Blakke, the commanding officer of the enemy barked. 

The Black Ghost troops whirled and began to sprint to the building where 009 was shooting his laser at them but there were too many and he could barely hold them off. 009 was surrounded and grabbed by enemy troops then he was horrified to see that 003 and 0017 had been ambushed from behind and were being captured.

"Give it up, cyborg. You haven't a chance against Black Ghost," the commander sneered as he strode up to the 00 cyborg commander to gloat but his action was thwarted by a powerful laser blast from above that caused his troops to scatter. The same blasts were destroying the tanks that the rest of the Black Ghost troops were using to further their invasion.

Alarmed, Blakke bellowed, "Retreat immediately!" He glowered at 009 and growled, "Next time, cyborg, that's a promise!" He scampered to an armed jeep that wheeled around and tore out with the rest of the enemy at a full retreat.

009 took his laser and aimed at the fleeing Black Ghost soldiers as did 003 and 0017 but they were gone. As they regrouped, Jet had hovered above them and landed, hoisting the laser cannon on his shoulder.

Oozing bravado he addressed the group airily, "Well, looks like you folks needed the cavalry to come, it was beginning to look like Custer's last stand down here. What happened?"

"We were trying to get to the plutonium but the plan was a bomb and we almost got captured," 009 said laconically as 002 snorted in derision.

"A bomb? That's putting it lightly, from what I saw you almost blew the mission big time," he pointed out with alacrity as 009 lowered his head in shame and 003 glared at him.

"009 did what he thought was best!" she snapped. "And you coming to help is just being part of the team. Last I heard that's what we are, 002." 003 punctuated her statement by getting right into Jet's face.

The tense air was broken by the rest of the 00 cyborgs joining the agitated group. 004 gauged the situation and took over the role of peacemaker for the gathering storm between 009 and 002.

"Well, we can have this discussion back home. Let's all get back to the Dolphin, shall we?"

"That's right, the battle's been won, let's go home," 003 reiterated as she looked at 009 with compassion in her eyes but in his state of lost face he saw it as pity and turned away, heading toward the vehicle that brought them to the installation. . . .

Unknown to the team, they were being and had been monitored by Scarl who was laughing in fiendish delight, having seen and heard the battle and the squabbling from his screen.

"Oh this is priceless, absolutely priceless! Is it my imagination or do I feel there's dissention in the ranks? What a pity, it looks like the iron-clad all-for-one theory for the 00 cyborgs is starting to crack." He laughed again, thoroughly enjoying the situation.

"Well, 0017 it looks like you may accomplish what your predecessors failed, to divide and finally conquer the rebel 00 cyborgs once and for all." He laughed maniacally as he rubbed his hands together in vile anticipation.

NEXT---TANGLED WEB 


	5. TANGLED WEB

****

__

Author's Note: Here's chapter 5 and again I'd like to thank those who have read and reviewed this—I appreciate each and every one of you, some of you are exceptional scribes yourselves and I am pleased and honored by your approval. 

****

TANGLED WEB

The ride back to Kezumi's on the Dolphin was cloyingly heavy and sullen, silence being the key note as the cyborgs all were aware of the disruption of the theme of teamwork that had been their bulwark since they began. All were effected by the earlier skirmish between 009 and 002 as both men were stoic and brooding, both wearing dark scowls. The other cyborgs were quiet, deeming that discretion was the better part of valor, even the usually combative 006 and 007 were docile and wordless.

003 snuck periodic surreptitious glances at 009 as she pondered what could be troubling him. Of late she had noticed that the Japanese cyborg's customary placid manner was replaced by a dour brooding that was so unlike anything she had ever seen from him since he had first joined the team. But even then, their growing friendship had broken through to a sensitive compassion that he had and that drew her to him. They were kindred spirits in that respect as they became even closer, sharing parcels of their lives with each other as mutual care and concern came out. All though their backgrounds were different and generations apart, their sensitivity, desire for justice and outrage at the cruelties of life mirrored each other and a deep affection had developed between them. When he had pushed her away before the battle, she had been hurt at the rejection, because he had never openly refused her advice, always respecting what she had to say. 003 was on the horns of a dilemma, torn half wanting to approach him to determine what was bothering him and the other, shy part of her demurred, afraid of another rejection. She felt the unmistakable chill of a breach beginning between them.

In his seat, 009 was also thinking along the same lines as 003 was, that he had caused a breach in communications between himself and the former dancer that effected the cherished closeness between them. He was grudgingly admitting that his forcing of his flawed plan was a way to show her that he was still in control and that he wanted to impress her with that. He mentally lambasted himself, realizing that he had a sinking feeling of déjà vu and the emotions he had when he was younger. . . .

**_Flashback:_**

Growing up in the orphanage was no picnic. From the time he was a toddler, Joe felt the feelings of inadequacy that came with being unwanted, having been given up by his mother who bore him in disgrace as the illegitimate son of an American, she being Japanese. Hearing of her pregnancy, the man abandoned her; the strict social caste system in Japan that existed for centuries had then declared her an outsider guilty by association, as family and friends alike shunned her. Completely shamed, she saw no other alternative than to give her child up and try to salvage what she could of her son's life, aware that he too would be shunned. She left the tiny squalling bundle that was her son on the steps of the Catholic church as the snow fell and she collapsed, her heart breaking.

End Flashback

It was the beginning of a life that would serve to give Joe an underlying inferiority that he covered up with an assumed toughness that made him appear to be the quintessential delinquent and now, the tenacious leader of the 00 cyborg team. As a boy he was constantly in trouble as he and the other kids ran about the town. The Father had named him Joseph, after the man in the Bible who was betrayed by his brothers and through his faith in adversity, became a high ranking officer to Pharaoh in Egypt but he had kept his mother's family name of Shimamura. Like his namesake, he too tried to overcome adversity by carving his own niche in the surrogate family, and the other kids had gravitated to him for leadership. So they all banded together and when not in school, they wreaked their own form of havoc especially when the town bullies would jeer at them. Joe would often lead them in victory as they would outsmart the toughs and be victorious.

Joe's veneer of resiliency would shatter, however when couples would come to the church to adopt children and each time they would leave with some other child. His looks bespoke of his mixed parentage with round wide eyes, and deep brown unruly hair and those factors contributed to him remaining unaccepted. But the Father, a kind and compassionate man, had taken a special liking to the youngster and had spent extra time with the youth, making himself a hero in Joe's eyes. It was the Father that taught him about compassion, integrity and justice, virtues that he now, as an adult, held dear. But even in spite of the attention of the Father, Joe still felt resentful and envious at not having a real family as time and time again, he would be left behind. So feeling inferior he would hang on for dear life to his position with the Father, protective and possessive of what little he could claim as his. 

Joe sighed as he realized that Robespierre's entrance into the team had brought those feelings back, making him feel threatened and fearful of losing what was precious to him which was now 003. Since he rescued her from 0010 it was unspoken but widely known among the team that they belonged to each other, although at times 002 would show some slight resentment. The resurgence of those feelings from his childhood had contributed to the poor judgment on his part and the near defeat of the team at the plutonium storage structure. He felt a myriad of emotions and an inadequacy that had him questioning his position as 002 ever so bluntly had pointed out.

The Dolphin neared the cove that the was near Professor Kezumi's beach house and 008 prepared for descent, to go underwater and into the cave the ship was housed in. He expertly maneuvered the craft to submerge and the rest of the cyborgs prepared for disembarking as the ship resurfaced in the cave.

002 undid his belt, turned and broke the silence, "Well, here we are home. I don't know about all of you but I'm starved."

Chang responded, "No sooner said than done. Sumptuous feast for eleven coming up." The jovial flame-thrower jumped to his feet and exited the bridge first, bringing amused smiles to the serious countenances of his teammates.

007 grinned and shrugged as he said, "I'll go and give him a hand. Many hands make light work." He too exited as the others stood up and began to leave as well. All except 009 who sat frozen, emotionless like a stone.

003 was about to leave when she noticed the way Joe sat, staring out at nothing like he was in another world. Concerned, she turned and gazed at him, her heart constricting in pain at his withdrawal. 

On his way out 0017 turned and asked, "Aren't you coming, Francoise?"

"You go ahead. I'll be along soon." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she approached an oblivious 009 who was so lost in his reverie he was unaware that the rest of the team had jettisoned. 

She sat down in a seat beside him as she studied his haunted expression, her heart pounding in trepidation. "Joe?" she said softly as she reached a caring hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He nodded woodenly as he continued his intense study of nothing. "I'll be fine. You just go ahead up to the house, I'll be there in a bit. I just want to be alone now." He turned his back and pulled himself away from her touch, causing her to feel a twinge of disappointment.

"Oh, okay," 003 said as she got to her feet. "If you need or want to talk later I'll be--"

"I know. Now if you'll please just leave, I'd appreciate it." Joe enforced the statement by turning completely away from her, his shame and wounded pride making him coldly snub her.

She sighed as she turned to leave, her heart heavy as she felt the breach between them widen.

* * *

Back at the beach house, the rest of the cyborgs were gathered around in the dining room getting ready to consume the plentiful repast that 006 whipped up for them when Dr. Gilmore carrying 001 came in with a grim expression.

"I know that you all just returned and are hungry but 001 has something to tell us that's of the utmost urgency." He glanced around the table and frowned. "Where's 009?"

Francoise opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted with the smooth tenor saying calmly, "I'm right here, doctor. What's up?" as Joe strolled into the room and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Glad you could join us, 009. I was just saying to the rest that 001 has picked up something from Black Ghost that you should all be aware of. 001?"

**I have picked up some encoded messages that have been sent by Black Ghost to his operatives abroad and they have revealed that the organization has been constructing a nuclear reactor in an undisclosed area for the purpose of building and selling nuclear arms to the countries who don't have them and who can pay the right price,** the infant telepathically communicated to the group.

002 made a long low whistle. "Leave it to Black Ghost to try to corner the illegal nuclear arms market. So what else do you have?"

**Nothing else but that we need to stay on the alert. No doubt they will try again to acquire the necessary chemical elements to build their weapons.**

Gilmore's face bore a gravely concerned look as he intoned, "I agree with 001. 009, 008, and 004 please come with me. We need to plan our strategy." He turned to leave the room and the three cyborgs wordlessly followed him. The rest of the team sat at the table stunned and staring at their untouched plates growing cold before them as the grim news hung about them like a miasma.

The silence was heavy as the remaining cyborgs sat in contemplation of what possibly could lay ahead. Then 003 broke the silence as she got to her feet and cleared her throat.

"All of you, I haven't told you all the cyborg abilities that Robiespierre has. Or maybe he should tell you." She smiled at the handsome Frenchman, encouraging him.

Nonplussed, he got to his feet and replied, "My abilities that Black Ghost gave me are lightning speed."

"Just like me and 009," Jet said smugly. 

"There's more. I also can control the elements," Robespierre stated. "I have the ability to halt storms and create winds."

"Hmmm. That explains why I've felt a stirring of the elements of late," 005 remarked.

Robespierre eyed the gargantuan Native American in surprise. "You can sense the elements?"

"005 is very attuned to the earth, air and water." 003 replied. "He can sense any change or disturbance."

"And what about the rest of you, if you don't mind my asking?"

006 rose and said, "I can throw flames from my mouth in temperatures of the surface of the sun."

007 piped up, "I can change to any shape or form, animal, vegetable, or mineral by pressing my bellybutton." To illustrate he pushed his middle and changed to a perfect replica of a rhododendron that was hanging at the window. He then switched back and grinned at the group, taking a theatrical bow.

"I see," the Frenchman said nodding. "And what about the tiny infant? What is his role?"

003 answered as she scooped the now sleeping baby in her arms, "001 has psychic powers and can feel and hear things in all realms. He also communicates with us through telepathy. We all can communicate with each other the same way when audible communication can't be done. It comes in handy when we are on a mission and can't speak to each other or want to remain undercover."

Robespierre was digesting the information as he inquired, "And being a cyborg, can I do the same?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try it?" she suggested.

Robespierre concentrated a random thought to the team and they all responded telepathically back. He grinned in pleased amazement as he spoke, "I guess I can communicate telepathically as well." _Fact was he knew he could, it was just another way to gain the trust and acceptance of the 00 cyborgs._

Francoise smiled and addressed her teammates, "Well, everyone don't you all think that 0017 would make a great addition to our team?"

They all nodded with mixed reactions. 002 said, "That would be up to Dr. Gilmore, 003."

"I know but what do all of you think?" she pressed.

The cyborgs all exchanged glances. Finally GB spoke, "Well, I guess it would help to have someone with his abilities." He shrugged, "I'm okay with it, how about you guys?"

The rest of the 00 team all nodded reluctantly as 002 reiterated, "Still, it's up to Gilmore. And I wouldn't bother him about it now. He's busy with 009, 008, and 004 planning our next move."

Robespierre grinned. _This was turning out better than he had hoped, Black Ghost would be very pleased . . ._

In the study, Gilmore had gathered 009, 008, and 004 around some files he had purloined from Black Ghost when he defected from the organization. He pulled a sheaf of documents from one file and began, "This really should come as no surprise. Black Ghost has been in the business as a death merchant since its inception, it's to be expected that they would want to manufacture their own nuclear weapons. And with the fanatical factions out in the world today, deep-pocketed ones would be more than willing to purchase weapons outright. They then would have no need for the technology."

004 made a long low whistle as he perused through the documents. "They really are that close to making megaton power weapons of mass destruction?"

"Yes, 004 I'm afraid so. The materials are relatively easy to get and they as you know have no qualms about stealing them if need be."

009 shook his head unbelievingly as he remarked, "And it wouldn't matter to them that the fanatics out there would snuff out the lives of innocent people to reach their objectives by using these weapons."

008 added in bitter irony, "They wouldn't hesitate. Believe me I know."

"So we need to stop Black Ghost by cutting off their supply then find the reactor and destroy it," Gilmore stated. "Before they can manufacture any weapons."

"But how can we do that? We don't even know where they're building the thing or how far along they are," Albert pointed out.

I'll have 001 monitor any communiqués coming from Black Ghost. In the meantime, we are on extra alert," Gilmore said. He turned to 009 and said, "Make sure the team's ready to go at a moment's notice and all of you stay close."

"Yes, sir," the three cyborgs said in unison. 

* * *

A few days later, Francoise had stolen a moment and went to her favorite spot on the beach to watch the sunset. The sky was painted in muted hues of gold, red, and orange, with the sun a pale peach semi-circle dipping below the lapping waves, reflecting the rays in sparking dashes of light. Her hair, the same color as the golden clouds, danced on the salty breeze as she sat before the waning day and her eyes closed as she savored the way it caressed her face. Of late, it seemed only the wind and sun would give her caresses, she was missing the touch of 009 who had a way of being so gentle with her in spite of the fact that he had the physical strength of a thousand. 

The former ballerina sighed as she mulled over the situation. Since he had sent her away from himself when they returned from their mission, Joe had avoided her, keeping his distance pointedly. But she discovered that he still would gaze at her with an almost sad yearning until she returned the gaze. He would then make his visage bear an inscrutable expression before he would turn away or stalk off. She was in a quandary, having absolutely no idea what she had done to make him act so. It appeared to her with much regret, the memory of their picnic at Fujiyama was a far away dream, considering the present circumstances existing between them, maybe never to happen again. And yet she had not a clue as to why.

At that moment, the subject of her musings was standing on the deck watching her, his thoughts almost mirroring hers. There was tension between them but Joe had no idea why or why he was so filled with resentment at Francoise spending so much time with her childhood friend.

_How can I come to terms with this? _he silently raged._ This man is a part of her past, a past that unlike mine had happy memories, memories of being loved and wanted, of belonging. So why do I feel so threatened? When Carl Ekamen was the computer Sphinx and was trying to take her away, it made me angry but I didn't feel like this, so helpless. Yet it's more than that, I just can't stop feeling like this Robespierre isn't leveling with us and especially her._

Joe sighed heavily as he continued his one-sided debate as he pondered what to say to Francoise. _I have to go and talk to her, she's alone and it's the perfect time. Considering the way I've been acting, she probably thinks I'm mad at her._

He slowly made his way to where Francoise was perched, bathed in the myriad of gold and red of the sunset, making her appear like sea sprite, lovely and temporal as if she could vanish in thin air. His heart was pounding as he soundlessly drew up to her.

"Hi Francoise."

She whirled around, startled at first then her face brightened to a bright welcoming smile. "I heard someone coming but I wasn't sure." She lowered her head shyly. "You and I have been keeping our distance lately."

Joe sat beside her with his head down as well. "I'm sorry that I've been so distant. I-I just didn't know what to say since it was my fault we almost were defeated on our mission. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, I was wrong."

Francoise heart caught at his self-recrimination. "Joe, we all make mistakes. Didn't you say to me once that we all have flaws and weaknesses, that they're what makes us who we are? Are you exempt from your own words?"

Joe chuckled in irony, "No I'm not. Thanks for pointing that out to me." He gazed at her almost reluctantly as he said the next thing. "Everyone told me that you were very convincing in your reasons to have Robespierre join the team."

Francoise's gentle smile faded as she became defensive. "I think that his being part of the team has merit. He has capabilities as a cyborg that would add to our effectiveness."

"That may be true but is that the only reason?" he probed with a steady gaze.

Francoise turned away as she studied the fading sunset in the distance. "I don't know what you mean, Joe." She got up and faced the crashing surf, her back to him.

Joe sighed heavily as he too rose. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you that Dr. Gilmore said he's considering it and he'll let 0017 know his decision." He turned to leave.

"Joe," Francoise called to the retreating youth. "Thank you."

He didn't turn or reply just nodded and then made his way back to the beach house. Joe was just to the steps of the deck when he heard her voice greeting someone so he turned to see who it was. _That figures _he said resentfully as he spotted Robespierre striding over to where Francoise was standing. Morbidly curious, he watched the exchange and felt sick when the two embraced.

Joe was beset by abject misery, almost overwhelmed with the feeling of dread that comes with the intangible knowledge of something precious slipping away, coupled with the helplessness that accompanies such feelings. And he was frustrated by the fact that there was nothing he could do to shake the feeling that the situation was not what it seemed. He felt as if he had drifted back in time when as a child he felt the insecurities and hopelessness of never truly belonging to anyone. Head down, he entered into the dwelling and then went to his room.

Outside, by a copse of trees, 005 was sitting and meditating as was his wont in the fading light of the day. He felt a slight tingle, a chill almost as he sensed a strong disturbance in nature. He glanced up and spotted 0017 walking along the seashore with 003. He frowned deeply as he realized that the vibrations had intensified since 0017's appearance. Getting up from his seat on the ground, Geronimo made his way to the beach house.

He knocked on the study door. "Dr. Gilmore, if I may have a word with you?"

Gilmore looked up from his desk. "Yes. 005?"

The enormous Native American entered the room with a concerned frown on his usually impassive features. "Dr. Gilmore, I have been sensing a stirring in the elements for a while now and the impulses have intensified recently."

The scientist leaned back and rubbed his eyes wearily as he pondered what 005 said. Finally he spoke, "You are sure about this, 005?"

005 nodded, "Yes, I am." He stared intently at the diminutive scientist.

Gilmore felt unnerved as he determined the quiet giant was not finished. "And?"

005 continued, "The vibrations began getting stronger when 0017 came here."

"Hmmm," Gilmore responded. "I don't want to appear suspicious but I do see a connection. But before I make any accusation I want to be sure so I'll do some research about it." He turned back to his computer and dismissed the large man. "Thank you, 005."

The large Native American nodded and stepped out, closing the study door. Gilmore then brought up the files he had copied and studied the contents, meticulously poring through document after document as he searched for any sign of a secret cyborg created outside of the four first generation cyborgs. He perused database after database, using a little known password that enabled him to enter into top secret Black Ghost files. He retrieved the earliest information on the cyborg project including potential clients for the finished units which had the Axis powers all mentioned.

"Aha! Just as I thought, there was no other cyborg developed at that time outside of the four originals. But I wonder what reason an alleged runaway cyborg would suddenly turn up and want to get so close to us." Gilmore frowned as he pondered the problem. . . .

Out on the beach, the sun had finally completed its descent and the moon was rising in the eastern sky making the beach and its surrounding area a silvery landscape, brushed with a gentle zephyr. The two figures sitting and conversing there were so engrossed that they did not even notice.

Robespierre shook his head. "I still can't believe the fact that I'm no longer a real man. Black Ghost tore that away from me. Everything I ever wanted in life is now denied me," he lamented.

Francoise reached and took his hand in both of hers to comfort him. "Oh Robbie, don't say that. You're still every inch a man. And we are all the same, all of us. We all do everything we can to cling to our humanity."

He nodded sadly and said, "Yes, but you all have come together, not just as a team but as a family. You all care for each other and look after each other. But I'm a hunted cyborg, on the run by myself until Black Ghost catches up to me." He pulled his hand out of hers and got to his feet sighing deeply. "And I must be on my way lest I lead Black Ghost right to all of you and put you in more danger. Especially you, petite." 

Francoise shot to her feet and entreated him, "Oh Robbie you can't mean that! You're here with us and you can join the team."

"A lovely gesture, petite but I don't think so. I saw that the team was not very impressed with me." He stared out at the rhythmic beat of the surf. "No, it's best now that I'm fully recovered to go."

"You listen to me! I intend to talk to Dr. Gilmore about having you join us. He's the one that makes the decisions concerning us. And besides, Joe told me he said that he's considering it. So don't leave, please." The pretty cyborg leaned her head against his chest as her eyes filled with tears. "You're the last part of my former life now that I know Jean Paul is gone."

Robespierre took her face in his hands and with his thumbs gently brushed the warm rivulets away. "Oh Francoise, if it could be possible, I would like nothing better than to be part of this group with you." He held her close as she returned the hug, both unaware of the cinnamon eyes watching from a bedroom window, one obstructed by an unruly mahogany mane.

****

NEXT---IN THE MIDST OF THE VORTEX 


	6. IN THE MIDST OF THE VORTEX

__

Author's Note: Thanks so much to all of you readers and reviewers. To answer some questions, this is not a Gary Stu (male equivalent to Mary Sue) because I despise them. 003 is not in love with Robespierre, she still deeply loves Joe. The plot is for Robespierre to infiltrate the 00 cyborgs and cause disunity in the team making it easy to destroy them. Black Ghost used data from when he had kidnapped 003 in my other story Sunset Dance Into Darkness to have him gain trust and access into the group. Joe is suspicious naturally but as the story progresses you'll see that so is Gilmore. 003 is drawn to Robespierre because he represents a tie to her past, a past she misses. If anybody wants the synopsis of the story, e-mail me at angelsong60@yahoo.com

****

IN THE MIDST OF THE VORTEX

****

Joe continued staring out his window at the two locked together on the moon swept beach and anguish overtook him as he felt the sting of tears at what he perceived as yet another loss in his life. His mind imagined all sorts of scenarios, and his heart constricted in pain as he grieved. _I really, really love her and now I'm losing her. I've lost so much in my life, why is it that whenever I think that I have someone that could really be mine, they're stripped away from me? Oh Franciose, my koishii, why, why?_

His tortured thoughts were interrupted by the brash announcement of 002 as he barged in. "Hey 009, it's almost time to eat, aren't you coming?"

"I'm not hungry," Joe said flatly as he hurriedly wiped his eyes dry. The last thing he wanted was for Jet to see him in the throes of lovesickness, the former street tough would never let him hear the end of it.

002 glanced at his commander curiously as he said, "You're gonna miss out on Chang's special chow mein. It's your favorite."

Joe became irritated. "I said I'm not hungry! "Now just leave me alone!" he snapped as he whirled and glared at the rocket man.

"Okay, okay! Geez, ya don't have to bite my head off," Jet replied irately as he glared back.

The two men eyed each other evenly as if in a stalemate when Joe turned with a grunt and resumed his vigil at the window. 

Jet sighed and approached his Japanese comrade. He placed a clumsy hand on Joe's shoulder to console him. "Look, 009. I know it hasn't been easy for you, seeing 003 with that guy. If it's any consolation, I don't trust him either."

"There's something not right about this whole thing, 002. And it's not just that I'm jealous," he admitted as 002's eyes lit up in triumph. "Yeah, I'm admitting I'm jealous but there's more. Why did he come from nowhere and run into me and 003? And why is it that he's all of a sudden a cyborg who was someone from her past? And if he really is a first generation cyborg from France, why wasn't he with the rest of you guys? There's just too many unanswered questions, the whole thing gives me a bad feeling."

002 nodded as he too pondered. "Yeah, I have to agree with you, 009." He turned and headed to the door. "So you're still not hungry?"

009 managed a slight smile. "No, but thanks for asking." He turned his attention back to the beach.

"Sure," Jet said as he continued heading out. He turned and addressed Joe again. "009?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy, huh?"

Joe turned with a wry grin and gestured with a thumbs up. Grin fading, he then turned back to the window and noticed that 003 and 0017 had gone inside. . . .

At the dining room table, the 00 cyborgs were all gathered to eat the dinner Chang had prepared. 002 came down the stairs and glared at 0017 who was seated in 009's seat by 003. He took his seat across and continued shooting daggers at the Frenchman.

Francoise noticed the hostile gaze and remarked acidly, "Is there a problem, 002?"

Jet's eyes narrowed as he turned away. "Humph!"

Chang entered with a steaming bowl just as Gilmore and 001 entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt your mealtime again, team but we have to depart for another mission. Black Ghost is on the prowl again with a new operation."

009 had slipped into the room unobtrusively and stood by listening as 001 addressed the group telepathically. 

**It appears from some communiqués I've picked up between Black Ghost operatives indicate an operation that involves a theft of uranium stores. Since they need uranium for fusion and fission bomb production and since Saskatchewan in Canada has the richest raw uranium mine at Key Lake they have targeted it for a hit and are on their way to do that.**

Gilmore stated, "So we're off again."

The group needed no further prompting and exited rapidly to head to the Dolphin. 003 and 0017 stopped and met the scientist with inquiring gazes. No words necessary, Gilmore sighed and nodded and the two were off to join the rest of the 00 team. . . .

The Black Ghost ship, the super fortress known as the Dymanta crept through the cloud-laden skies as flashes of lightning blinked about it as if they were heralding its arrival to Key Lake. Blakke Forege, the, obnoxious and vainglorious commander sat at his control seat, like Napoleon in his throne, sipping at his omnipresent glass of wine. He pondered his conversation with Scarl. . . .

__

"Forege, I trust that you will be able to accomplish this small task. The last time you failed, woefully inadequate in your attempt to capture the Dolphin and destroy the renegade cyborgs."

"I know sir. Trust me it won't happen again."

"It had better not. You're skating on thin ice, I won't tolerate your incompetence in this task."

"I will not fail you, sir, I promise."

"You'd better not. Now go," the skull visaged apparition dismissed the diminutive officer with a wave of his hand. Forage turned and scurried to his ship. . . .

Forege sipped his wine with a thoughtfully evil grin splitting his black goatee as he anticipated his victory.

A midshipman approached him gingerly and stated, "We are approximately 25 kilometers from Key Lake Mine, sir."

"Excellent. Prepare for battle," Forage ordered as he downed the rest of his wine. 

At the Key Lake mine, the activity was as everyday busy with cart after cart of the ore streaming from the deep underground mine, heading for the facility where the refining of the mineral would turn it to the U-235 isotope that was required for nuclear energy plants since construction of weapons was forbidden due to a global moratorium. The workers that were loading the ore into the trucks for transporting cast an uneasy eye to the darkening sky where the cloud ceiling was covered in bulging mammatus, colored greenish-gray with lightning skittering across their ominous surfaces.

"Hey take a look up there. It's a storm brewin' that's for sure," one man commented to his co-worker.

The latter gazed up into the dark clime and nodded. "Yeah, we'd better get moving and get these trucks to the facility." As he turned to resume his task, he came face to face with a high-powered rifle in his face and the amused laughter of Commander Blakke Forege of the Black Ghost army. They were amazed by the view of Black Ghost troops storming the mine facilities, herding workers over to the mine entrance as the lightning began flashing in earnest, the rains started lashing in sheets, and the wind began to increase.

"You needn't worry about that. My men will take care of the ore, you just get over to where the other prisoners are and maybe we'll spare your puny life." He handed the two men to his soldiers to bring them to where the other workers were corralled, by the entrance of the mine.

Forege turned to his troops and announced, "All right men, let's grab the uranium and go. Black Ghost will be very pleased." He grinned in self-satisfaction.

His gloat was interrupted by his second in command. "Pardon sir but the radar is picking up a hostile presence heading this way. It could be the 00 cyborgs."

"Ridiculous! Those fools haven't a clue as to what we have planned," the belligerent commander sneered. "It must be a figment of your imagination."

"B-but, sir--"

"Silence! You should know by now, Black Ghost is second to none."

He threw his head back to laugh and choked instead when a large fast blur swooped above them, shooting laser rays causing his men to scatter.

"Not on your life, scum. Release those men now!" 002 ordered as he flew back and forth. The Black Ghost attack forces trained their weapons on the flame-haired hellion as he continued his assault.

At the same time, 004 used his leg launchers to blast at the black Ghost fighters while 006 shot flames at them that defied the torrential downpour that engulfed them.

The rest of the 00 cyborgs had split up and were attacking his men, causing them to set to flight as 003, 007, and 0017 headed to the frightened mine workers to calm them down.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," 003 said soothingly as one worker looked past her to the southwestern sky and gasped in fright. 

"Oh no! Look!"

At the rear flank of the raging thunderstorm, a wall cloud had formed and an unmistakable tongue of vapor from the dark sky lowered, insidious like a viper as it spiraled down to the ground forming the funnel of a tornado. Like a stalking monster, the twister then began its sure approach to the mine complex.

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" GB expostulated. "We need to get to shelter pronto!" 

"There's a storm shelter over about 200 feet to the north. But we have to hurry!" the supervisor exclaimed as the group of workers became terrified.

"Now everybody just go! Follow 007 and we will cover the back of you," 0017 directed as 007 and the mining supervisor led the panicked group to the cellar doors to the underground sanctuary. 

Back at the battle scene, the rest of the cyborgs were engaged in the skirmish with Forege and his guard, firing their lasers almost continuously, as 004 peppered the harried troops with his warheads. But still the stubborn and bellicose commander stood jeering as he too fired his weapon.

"Ha! You must be joking if you think that you alone could defeat us," Forege said mockingly as he suddenly saw 009, 008, and 005 advancing as they shot their lasers. Seeing that they had no chance and spotting the approaching twister, the Black Ghost troops began pulling back much to the chagrin of their commander.

"Whaaat? Men, I order you to attack!" Forege howled but to no avail, his troops spooked by both the formidable cyborgs and the threatening weather were in full retreat as the lightning strobed about.

"You haven't heard the last from me, cyborgs! If it's the last thing I do I'll see to it all of you are destroyed, you cannot win against Black Ghost's evil forces!" he roared as he too turned tail and ran.

Jet hovered and landed by the team as he said cockily, "Well, that didn't take long, I hardly worked up a sweat."

009 tossed his head as he retorted, "Don't get so smug. We still have work to do, we've got to get the workers to safety." He whirled around and cursed as he saw the tornado. "Where the hell did that come from?"

002 glanced at the cyclone, "Holy crap! We gotta split!" he bellowed as he jetted over to the shelter, followed by 009, 004, 008, and 005. They joined the group of mine workers filing into the subterranean shelter. 

The tornado was moving ever closer, pulsating and crackling with lightning and it became larger as it got closer. The cyborgs were nearly finished shepherding the group to safety and were about to follow suit when 003 noticed a slight figure being tossed about in the shrieking winds. 

"Oh no, that poor boy! I've got to go help him!"

It was a youth, about 16 who had come out of the mine and had no idea as to what was happening. Afraid for the teen, she pushed her way though, turned and raced toward the boy as the twister was nearly upon them. 009's eyes widened in horror as he realized her intention.

"NO, 003 don't!" 009 screamed into the wind and was about accelerate and go after her when a flash passed him. The 00 cyborg commander then saw the flash materialize as 0017 and plant himself right before the roaring vortex. He opened his mouth and the twister was suddenly drawn into his mouth, hissing and moaning as if in protest. The whirlwind then disappeared into 0017's mouth as he shot electric bolts from his eyes at the flashing forks from the sky and the clouds split and dissipated like smoke. The sky became clear and the sun shone brightly as the wind ceased immediately.

"Whoa!" 009 said incredulously as 002, 008, 007 and 005 stood gaping in disbelief.

0017 knelt beside 003 as she was crouched over the frightened teen and gently helped both to their feet. He looped his arm around 003's shoulders as she led the youth over to the shelter.

007 opened the door and called down to the terrified group. "It's okay everybody. The storm's gone and it's safe to come out." The fearful group began pouring out and everyone looked about in sheer amazement at the clear, sunny sky.

0017, 003 and the teen came over to the shelter entrance. The boy headed for the group of rescued mine workers as 009 grabbed 003 by the shoulders and addressed her, worry etched on his sculptured features.

"Francoise koishii, are you all right?" Joe forgot all about them being on a mission as his emotions took over and he crushed her to him in a fierce embrace.

"I'm fine, Joe," she reassured him in a shaky voice. "Thanks to 0017."

009 turned and glanced at the tall French cyborg as he stood there, arms crossed on his chest. Almost grudgingly, he stepped up to Robespierre offered his hand, showing his gratitude to him.

"0017, thanks for your help. If you hadn't done what you did--" he let it trail as the thought was too heart wrenching to bear as he crushed 003 to him again.

0017 noticed the emotion and lowered his head as he answered, "Don't worry about it. I was just contributing my part to the team."

003 pushed herself away from 009's embrace, much to the latter's dismay. She gazed gratefully into 0017's eyes, her own glimmering with unshed tears. "Thank you for saving my life."

Robespierre smiled fondly at her, showing even white teeth. "Do not mention it, ma cherie. I owe it to Jean Paul to look after his petite soeur." He embraced her and 009 felt a pang in his heart watching as the other cyborgs came up to them.

"Well, everyone is coming out of the shelter," announced 004 as he drew up to the trio. "The storm came and went?" he inquired as he viewed the clear skies.

"Yeah, thanks to 0017," 009 said laconically as the rest of the team came forward and heard.

"You're kidding," 008 said, awestruck

"How did you do it?" 006 asked as the rest of the cyborgs probed Robespierre with their eyes.

The tall French cyborg was nonchalant as he shrugged and answered, "I used my cyborg capabilities to absorb the tornado and dissolve the storm."

The team was struck silent as they regarded Robespierre with expressions of gratitude, amazement and unbelief. GB broke the mood in his usual flamboyantly effusive manner

"Bravo, mon ami. I wish I had seen it," he said clapping 0017 on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds terrific," Pyunma said as Geronimo nodded.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," 002 stated in amazement

"Well, I guess that makes it official then," 004 said matter-of-factly. "You're a part of the team. So now, thanks to 0017 that the mission was a success, let's all head back." 

The group of cyborgs headed in the direction of the amphibious transport vehicle that would take them back to the Dolphin. But as everyone fell in step with another as they made their way back, 009 was trudging along behind alone, his head bowed, utterly crestfallen as his eyes saw 003 walking along side with 0017. . . .

On the Dymanta, a defeated Forege sat on his throne waiting for the inevitable ax to fall when Black Ghost would contact him. He did not even pour himself a glass of wine from the chilled bottle waiting for his consumption. Then the communicator screen flashed with Scarl's malevolent countenance as his voice boomed like a death knell.

"Well Commander Forege? What news have you to tell me?" 

The commander began to shudder involuntarily as he stammered, "W-well sir, we didn't succeed in acquiring the uranium."

"Indeed? And why is that?" Scarl asked almost genially.

Forege sighed as he admitted, "The 00 cyborgs came and battled with us just as we were about to seize it then there was a storm that came so we retreated." He lowered his head in abject shame then just as quick it shot up as he heard the hideous laughter of the head of the criminal organization.

Scarl's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the craft as he responded, "Commander, I know all about your failure. But take heart, I am not displeased, for everything went just as planned."

Forege was confused. "S-sir?"

Scarl laughed again. "Commander, I sent you to Key Lake because I wanted the 00 cyborg rebels to show up. You see, I wanted our operative, 0017 to win their trust. And the weather just made it perfect."

"Come again, sir?"

Scarl explained, "Cyborg 0017, is our planted operative who is to infiltrate the renegades and cause them to come apart. He has capabilities to control the atmosphere as well as the other natural elements. By calming the storm, he has proven himself to the fools to gain their trust. It will be that much easier to destroy them once their balance of unity is disrupted."

Forege's beady eyes lit up with understanding. He answered maliciously, "That is a brilliant plan, sir." 

Scarl laughed evilly as he bade, "Commander, return to base for debriefing and then we shall plan the next phase of the operation. Over." The screen went black.

Forege leaned back in relief as he pondered the words his leader just spoke. _Genius, pure genius, Black Ghost is a genius and it's an honor to serve him. _He reached and poured himself a healthy draught of wine and sipped it, delighting in the beverage and the news he had received.

His pilot called out, "Ready to depart, sir?"

Forege grinned like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary as he ordered, "Yes, back to the base immediately. He leaned back in pure bliss.

****

NEXT---SEEDS OF DISCORD


	7. SEEDS OF DISCORD

__

Author's Note: Sorry this update's been so long in coming, I had a lot of work to get done for my job and had to put aside my writing to get it done. And my G-Gundam story needed to be updated but that's taking longer than I thought. Anyway, to Golden Feather Dragon I will have the summary for Satan of the Deep Sea done and out to you this weekend. I have taped all but Operation Auroras so if you need any other, let me know. I'll be getting the rest of the series on import DVD in the next two weeks.

****

SEEDS OF DISCORD

The ride back to the beach house was lighthearted and filled with chatter, mostly from the most garrulous cyborgs, 007 and 006, both of whom were gushing over the heroics of 0017.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen," Chang said in awe. "0017, how did you cause the tornado to disappear?"

0017 replied modestly, "I have been equipped with the ability to rearrange the molecular structure of the elements of nature. I simply open my mouth and the extreme low air pressure of the whirlwind triggers the device that reverses the pressure so the whirlwind disappears. The high pressure then causes the storm to dissipate."

007 was wide-eyed as he responded, "Amazing, utterly amazing. I had no idea that cybernetics could be designed to do that."

"Yeah, that's pretty spectacular," Albert admitted as his ice blue eyes trained on the Frenchman. "But I wonder if tampering with the balance of nature is wise."

"I agree," 005 said quietly. "Nature is a powerful force and it is not wise to try to upset her fragile balance. She can retaliate and strike out with great fury."

0017 studied both cyborgs intently as he defended himself. "I agree, gentlemen. Which is why I escaped and ran from Black Ghost. To tamper with nature is courting disaster." 

002 turned from his front seat and spoke, "Well, that may be so but you sure saved our butts out there today."

0017 gave a Gallic shrug. "When I was in the French army, I learned that teamwork leads to victory. And I'd like to be part of this team."

"Well that's up to Dr. Gilmore but I don't see why we shouldn't consider you part of our team after today," 008 stated reasonably. "I'm sure once we brief him on the mission, he'll agree."

"Yeah, welcome to the team, 0017," 004 said as the entire team, sans 009 gathered about Robespierre to clap him on the back in acceptance. The latter, however, sat apart, sullen and uncommunicative, staring out the screen as the Dolphin streaked toward home.

His self-imposed isolation from the group didn't go unnoticed by 003 who approached him with trepidation. "009? Is everything all right?"

The unresponsive Japanese youth nodded woodenly as he kept to himself, not showing any signs of receptiveness or willingness to speak to her so hurt, she backed off, with a pang in her heart. She felt like their close friendship was in deep trouble and she had no reason why. With her head down, 003 turned and walked across the bridge to her station but she was stopped by a beefy redskinned hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing," 005 said in a gentle, reassuring tone. "He's probably weary."

003 managed a weak smile and nodded as she squeezed Geronimo's hand and then resumed her trek to her seat. Picking up on the tension from 009 and 003, the rest of the team was silent as they continued heading home to Japan.

In less than an hour, the Dolphin was submerging into the bay as it headed to the cave by Professor Kezumi's beach house. 008 and 002 both expertly maneuvered the large craft into its makeshift dock and everyone began to disembark and troop into the house. They all entered the living room and took seats, and for once, 009 stood as far away from 003 as he could which gave her another chill in her heart.

Once inside, Dr. Gilmore met them as he held a sleeping 001. "Well, team how did everything go?" the diminutive scientist asked as he sat down on the sofa next to 003. 

002 spoke with alacrity. "Dr. Gilmore, you should've seen what 0017 did. He saved us from being blown to bits by a twister."

Gilmore's onyx eyes widened as he answered, "Indeed? And how did this come to pass? 004?"

Albert's customary impassive expression took on the look of one who had made a pleasant discovery. "He's not exaggerating, doctor. 0017 really did cause the tornado to disappear as well as the rest of the storm." He backtracked, "When we arrived at the Key Lake area, a severe thunderstorm was taking place. It had disrupted the attack by Black Ghost so we sent them into retreat but it had also disrupted our rescue of the mineworkers. That is until 0017 intervened."

"Hmmm," Gilmore expostulated. "0017, how were you able to do that?"

0017 replied evenly, "I have the capability to rearrange the molecular structure of natural elements. Especially when they are unstable, like that in a severe thunderstorm."

"That was amazing, doctor, especially since if he hadn't 003 could have been killed by the tornado," 006 piped up as 007 nodded in agreement.

003 spoke softly with her head down. "0017 came to save me just as the cyclone was upon me." She snuck a glance not at 0017 but at 009 who was standing, back against the wall, with his unruly mahogany bangs covering both eyes as he too had his head down.

Gilmore stood to his feet as he noticed the almost imperceptible tenseness between 003 and 009, who had remained quiet during the entire debriefing. He frowned slightly as he addressed Robespierre, "Well, 0017, it appears we owe you a great thanks. 003 is very valuable to us and we could ill afford to lose her. Thank you and if you're still interested in being a member of our team, I want to welcome you aboard." He offered his hand and the Frenchman took it and shook it with gratitude.

"Merci, monsieur docteur," Robespierre said humbly. "I will do my best to assure you of my worthiness."

"I have no doubt. 004, will you please find a uniform for 0017 and fill him in on procedure? If there is nothing else everybody, that is all," Gilmore dismissed. As they all filed out gathered around the new team member, he called, "009, I'd like to speak to you, if I may."

The Japanese youth turned and replied politely, "Yes, sir?"

Gilmore studied 009 intently. "Is everything all right, 009? You seem preoccupied."

009 pasted a half-hearted smile on his face. "I'm fine, doctor." He turned again to leave but the good doctor detained him.

"009, I have my doubts about 0017 as well but if what the others say is true he has certainly proven his worth to the team."

"Yes, sir," 009 said automatically as he turned again to leave and headed down the hall. He was weary and wanted nothing more than to be alone in his room but it was not meant to be as he was confronted by 003.

She approached him tentatively. "Joe, are you all right?"

He regarded her with a veiled expression. "I'm fine, 003. You don't have to concern yourself with me. Now if you'll excuse me." He made to walk past her but she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

She gazed at him, her limpid aqua orbs working their spell on him but with steely resolve he ignored the thrill that went through him at her butterfly touch as she softly inquired, "Joe, have I done something wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

He sighed deeply as he slowly removed his arm from her grasp. "It's nothing, Francoise. I just want to be alone, I'm tired." He tried once more to head to his quarters but she was undaunted.

"Joe, I know something's wrong. Please, I'm worried about you, you haven't been yourself for days now," Francoise probed as she took hold of his arms and looked straight into his face. "Please talk to me."

Joe lost his temper then as he wrenched himself free from her. "You know I'm tired of everybody sticking their nose in my life! What is it, am I not allowed to have a bad mood without getting the third degree? First it's Gilmore now it's you!" He glared at her shocked expression as he continued, "Okay, you want to know? I have a bad feeling about your _friend_ 0017. Everything about him just isn't right and I wonder why I seem to be the only one that feels this way."

Francoise flinched defensively at his inflection on the word friend. She turned and raised her head with a sniff. "You have no cause to feel that way about him. He has been through the same thing we all have, you should have sympathy for him!"

"Yeah, right," Joe scoffed. "Like you do."

She snapped, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said sullenly as he turned away but she got up into his face and railed, "Joe Shimamura, what is the matter with you? Why are you so suspicious of Robbie?"

He spat back, "Because him and his story are both as phony as a three dollar bill. If he's really a first generation cyborg like you, why wasn't he with you guys when Dr. Gilmore set you free?"

She stammered, "B-because he said so."

Joe laughed scornfully, "And you believe him."

Francoise bristled as she shot back. "I have no reason not to." 

Joe snorted in derision. "Yeah well why did he suddenly come out of nowhere and attach himself to us? Or more importantly to you?"

Realization lit up her tropic eyes as she replied, "Oh, I see now. Joe Shimamura, you're jealous!"

He shook his head at her accusation and said defensively, "I'm not jealous. I'm just not ready to believe him as easily as the rest of you are." It was a half-truth, he was jealous but he also felt that everything about 0017 was not on the up and up.

Francoise threw up her hands in exasperation. "You just don't want to believe that Robbie can be genuine do you? It killed you to see him save me instead of it being you."

The barb hit its mark as Joe's cinnamon eyes narrowed and darkened. Curtly he said, "I'm going to my room, 003 so please excuse me." He whirled and strode angrily away to his room and once inside slammed the door. Francoise's heart plummeted at the abrupt action from the cyborg who just days ago kissed her tenderly beneath the sakura tree at the park. Sighing deeply and fighting tears, she headed for the beach to collect her thoughts. . . . 

In his room, Joe sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling the impotency of the circumstances grip him in a vice that had him teeming with frustration. He strode to his dresser and spotting a photo of the entire team that had 003 by his side, smiling at him, took the photo and hurled it at the opposite wall, shattering it to pieces. He grunted as he plopped on his bed, staring morosely at nothing as his mind filled with dark thoughts of despair _well if I hadn't lost her before, I sure did now _he brooded. . . .

Unknown to the two they had been observed surreptitiously by the subject of their disagreement as they bickered. 0017 smirked as he slipped into the vacant training room and slid a microscopic transmitter out of his sleeve. He spoke softly into it.

"Assassin 0017 calling Black Ghost. Come in, sir."

The unmistakable baritone that oozed evil responded, "Well, it's about time, 0017. After your performance at Key Lake I was waiting for a progress report."

"I know, sir. I just got finished being formally made a part of the 00 cyborg team. This was my first opportunity to get away."

"Spare me the excuses and fill me in on your progress," Black Ghost retorted.

"Right away, sir. As I said, the infiltration is nearly complete, I am now almost an official member of the 00 cyborgs. I have gained the trust of everyone, no one suspects a thing, but--," 

"Yes, 0017?"

0017 took a deep breath. "It appears that 009 is not as accepting of me as everyone else."

Scarl snorted, "009. The ever present and persistent thorn in my side. I should have destroyed him when I had the chance. Well, why is he so reluctant to accept you?"

0017 smirked as he replied, "It appears that he's quite resentful of the time 003 has been spending with me. She's completely convinced that I'm her long lost brother's best friend and 009 has been quite jealous."

"Yes, 009's Achilles heel of sorts. His feelings for the girl are well known. Excellent, it appears that our plan to destroy the cohesiveness of the team will commence."

"Indeed, sir," 0017 said in smug satisfaction. "I can assure you that the seeds of discord have been sown and are taking root. 009 and 003 just had quite a quarrel and they are far apart, it's only a matter of time when their attitudes will affect the rest of the team."

"Wonderful. Carry on and keep me informed, 0017," Scarl ordered as the transmitter fell silent.

0017 placed the tiny transmitter back in the concealed compartment of his sleeve and then peeked out into the deserted hall. He crept out and made his way to the living room and peered out at the beach where Francoise was sitting on a flat rock close to the waves. He admired the way the soft salty breeze caused her golden locks to dance and sparkle as if they had a life of their own. She was indeed a lovely creature, with a heart and mind to match and graceful as a butterfly. 0017 felt the one scrap of humanity still in him respond to the beautiful golden-haired ballerina as she sat like a nymph at the ocean's side, the waves lapping at her dainty feet. . . .

There had been one other spectator to Joe and Francoise's falling out and that had been Dr. Gilmore who watched the rancorous exchange with a heavy heart. He had silently retreated back into his study when the two separated and sighed as he pondered a difficult but necessary decision. He had known all along when it was discovered that 003 and 009 were getting emotionally close that he might have to do what was now inevitable, given the tension and friction between them. He sighed as one with a heavy burden of having to do something that was difficult but unavoidable. . . .

That night the meal was consumed in relative quiet as the cyborgs all picked up on the hostility between 003 and 009. Both sat apart from each other as each picked at their food, barely eating at all. Thankfully the meal was over and as all the cyborgs got up to head out to train, Dr. Gilmore held up his hand to detain two of the cybernetic soldiers, 009 and 003.

"009, 003. A word please," the fatherly scientist asked as he led the two perplexed cyborgs to the living room. "Please, have a seat."

When both had seated in chairs he addressed them, "Joe, Francoise, I have something to say that I hope won't offend or upset either of you." At their expectant looks he continued, "I and the rest of the team have noticed that there has been some eh…tension between the two of you."

Both cyborgs had their heads down, avoiding the doctor's kind but penetrating gaze. Neither felt compelled to respond so Gilmore continued, "So the situation being such, I've been forced to make a difficult decision for the benefit of the entire team. Until further notice, you both are to work separately from each other during missions."

Both heads shot up and gaped at the scientist. "Dr. Gilmore, is that really necessary?" Joe asked as he felt his heart shudder in dread and he peeked at Francoise who sat there in stunned shock.

"I'm afraid it is. You see, I was apprehensive when I saw how close the two of you had become, and was fearing that your deepening personal feelings for each other would cause problems. And up to now, you both had been handling the situation quite well. But your argument before has solidified my earlier fears and so for the good of team unity I had to make that decision. I'm truly sorry."

Without a word, 009 rose and strode from the room. A door slammed a few moments later, echoing into the living room, displaying his reaction.

A crystal tear formed in the corner of Francoise's eye as she said, full of shame, "I-I'm sorry you feel that you had to do that, doctor."

Gilmore saw how upset the young woman had become and came to put a comforting hand on her slender shoulder. "There, there now my dear. You both need to realize that it's of the utmost importance that the team remains bonded together. A house divided cannot stand."

She responded in a faraway cold tone, "Please spare me the empty platitude, doctor," as she got to her feet and headed out once again to the beach.

Gilmore sighed deeply as he sat heavily down and pondered over the meeting. It was not his choice of alternatives but the argument between 009 and 003 left him no choice. He had to remind himself that for all their advanced technological capabilities that they were, in fact, still very human. He then mused at the irony of the situation that the very essence that he had fought so hard to keep in the cyborgs, their humanity, might be the device that could destroy them. 009 and 003 were still in reality, a young man and woman who were at the age that young men and women are drawn to each other. From the time 009 was rescued and brought into the team, it was common knowledge that he had been attracted to 003 and they both were sensitive, kind and caring people. Their close friendship was only natural and quite inevitable.

Meantime, Joe was in his room and staring bleakly out his window at Francoise who, in turn was sitting dejectedly on the beach and his heart constricted in pain as he mulled over the idea of working separate from her. He had never considered that they could be separated and the thought of it was upsetting to say the least.

Joe then became incensed as he spotted 0017 walking over to apparently console 003 on the beach and he was filled with an overwhelming dislike for the Frenchman. _Everything was fine until HE showed up, and I don't care but I still think he's conned everybody. He has an ulterior motive, I know it!_

With a snort of disgust, Joe whirled from the window then made a decision. As the leader of the 00 cyborgs, he felt a responsibility to do what was best for the team and so with that resolve, he opened the door and headed out toward the beach. . . .

Outside, Robespierre walked up to Francoise as she stared glumly at the crashing surf, her thoughts and emotions as restless as the teeming foam. He sat beside her and gently tapped her shoulder.

"What is wrong, cherie?"

She glanced at him with a sad smile. "Oh it's nothing important," she lied.

"Then why the long face? You are a terrible liar, petite, I know something is wrong, I heard you and 009 arguing." He turned his head from her and lowered it as he added, "I know he's not happy about me being on the team."

"Oh no, Robbie, it's not that, it's just that as our leader he's naturally cautious," Francoise hastened to reassure him but her words were correctly ascertained as contrived as 0017 shook his head.

"No, no I can see that he doesn't want me on the team," Robespierre insisted.

"That is incorrect," a soft tenor voice spoke, startling both of them. Both Francoise and Robespierre whirled and saw the tall lean form of 009 standing before them, his face expressionless and as always, one eye obstructed by his long mahogany hair, blowing in the brisk offshore breeze. 

"009!" Francoise said in amazement. "I didn't hear you come."

He grunted noncommittally and requested, "003, I need to speak to you privately so if you wouldn't mind 0017?" He gave a dismissive gesture that appeared uncharacteristically arrogant.

Francoise was becoming irritated and wanted to say something but something about Joe's demeanor warned her to hold her tongue. Robespierre rose to his feet and addressed the 00 cyborg leader, "As you wish." He turned and left.

Francoise kept her back turned as she gazed out into the bay. "We are alone. What is it you want to discuss?" she asked coolly.

Joe took a deep breath as he kept his tone clipped and businesslike. "I've been thinking about what the doctor said to us and he's right. For us to work apart may be the best thing all around, for the benefit of the team. It's that or working to put our personal feelings aside. If we can," he said doubtfully.

Francoise eyed him dubiously over her shoulder. "Do you think we can, Joe?"

He sighed and replied, "It's no longer a question if we can, Francoise, we have to. For the sake of the team."

Francoise turned around and regarded him in resignation. "If you think so, 009 of course. I'll do what is best for the team." She turned and clutched her slim shoulders. "So we're through." It was a statement that had a final ring to it as she then gazed expectantly over her shoulder at him for his response. He made an almost imperceptible nod and she reacted by turning her head back around and walking away.

Joe watched her forlorn expression and fought the urge to trash his resolve, crush her in his arms and beg her forgiveness but Gilmore's words stuck in his head, echoing and spurring him to stick to his role as commander. "Thank you, 003. I appreciate your cooperation." He turned on his heel and left as she turned her attention back to the rushing waves.

With his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets, Joe headed back in but did not notice that Robespierre had hidden in the rushes by the far end of deck, just within hearing distance of where he and Francoise had their short meeting. He had heard the exchange and noticed the cool atmosphere between the two and smirking he snuck off to the wooded area surrounding the dwelling. When assured that he was out of 003's super sonic hearing range, he reached in for his communicator and contacted Black Ghost.

"0017 to Black Ghost. Come in," Robespierre urged.

The ominous rumble that was Scarl answered brusquely, "Yes, 0017."

"I have something to report, sir." 

"This had better be important, 0017," the malevolent entity growled. "Proceed."

Robespierre continued, "I am officially a part of the 00 cyborg team. Gilmore just made it so."

"And no one suspects anything?"

The Frenchman gloated, "No sir. I've won the trust of them all, and especially 003."

"Splendid! Good work, 0017, now comes the real task, to destroy all of them from the inside out. This should be easy especially with the female, she'll be led like a lamb to the slaughter."

At those words, Robespierre felt a chill of unease that puzzled him. For some reason, the thought of destroying 003 was repugnant to him. But he mentally shook himself as Scarl demanded his attention.

"0017, are you there?" he bellowed as the Frenchman was deep in reverie. He immediately snapped out of it at the angry summons.

""Y-yes, sir," he stammered.

"Make sure you carry on your duties, 0017," Scarl ordered. "Your duty is first the destruction of the 00 cyborgs. Destroy them or I'll destroy you. That is all." 

The communicator went silent as Robespierre returned it to its spot in his sleeve. He ran a nervous hand through his dark hair as he began heading back to Kezumi's. As he got to the clearing, he noticed 003 was still sitting on the beach appearing glum in spite of the bright late afternoon sun. He again felt a shudder in his heart as he heard Scarl's order echoing in his head. The thought was so hideous to him that he pushed it away and made his way over to the beach to her.

****

NEXT----THE FINAL OBJECTIVE


	8. THE FINAL OBJECTIVE

__

Author's Note: Finally, I can update! My work is done until December when another book layout will be due so I can concentrate on this, my G-Gundam story and my original anime. I want to thank my new reviewers and my old faithfuls—you guys are terrific and I am humbled by your continued praise of my poor scribbles. Wicked, your May Sue parody is priceless—I despise Mary Sues and yours is just what I would do if I did a Mary Sue parody—excellent!

Well, everyone hope you like this latest chapter—there's one more and the epilogue coming next.

****

THE FINAL OBJECTIVE

There was a lull in the Black Ghost activity for the last week but the atmosphere around the beach house was tense and unhappy, the separation between 009 and 003 weighing heavy on everyone. The two in question were taking their chastisement by Gilmore and their own painful decision very much to heart, keeping their collective distance from each other, as each agonized inside. The rest of the team was only too aware of the decree passed down by Gilmore but they kept their opinions private, the delicate balance of the team in apparent jeopardy. The mood around the team was reflected in the dreariness of the weather. The sun had made few appearances during the week, as if it had sensed the heaviness of the cyborgs' collective spirits and chose to avoid their general vicinity. 

It was another dank day, the beach cold, clammy, and uninviting so after another strained meal Francoise chose to remain in her room away from everybody, behind closed doors. She knelt on the floor and rifled through a collection of compact disks and then making a selection, put it in her player. She then drew her slender knees to her chest as she laid a pillow on them, waiting for the music to weave its tapestry of angst about her. The haunting strains of Satie surrounded her as she allowed the anguish in her heart to burst forth, punctuated by deep sobs. Warm rivulets coursed down her alabaster cheeks and dotted the pink satin of the pillow she had hugged against her chest as she cried.

_I miss Joe so! I see him everyday but this iciness, this chasm between us for the good of team unity is killing me. I'm trying to put up a brave front but it's all a farce, a façade that's so contrived and flimsy, I'd laugh if I didn't think I'd burst into hysterical tears. And yet I still ask myself why this has to be, these days are so tortuous and so very lonely, even with the others about. I wonder if he feels the same way as I do, this hollow empty feeling that engulfs me. . . ._

Unknown to Francoise, Joe too had sought the sanctuary of his room after the meal, preferring the solitude where his brooding drew no comments or criticism. He had little patience for either lately, snapping irritably when some hapless member of the team ventured to inquire. Even Jet, who was usually fearless, kept his distance from the cyborg commander, remembering all too well the last time Joe had lost his temper, opting to keep his legs intact.

Joe sighed as he morosely watched the clouds scud over the pounding waves out his window, his head hung low and his mood mirroring the drab landscape. He watched as the seagulls fluttered to and fro, their mournful cries echoing in his ear and his heart as he felt the familiar ache of loneliness. He had often felt the same as a child when he'd sit alone after yet another friend had been adopted and walked away to a happy life while he remained behind…again.

He frowned as he felt the same bereft feeling of rejection as he thought of the situation with Francoise and how their decision to distance themselves was shaping up to be no solution after all. If anything, he felt more miserable as he surreptitiously watched her and saw her own unhappiness reflecting his. He yearned to throw away their noble aspirations, just to hold her in his arms again, to taste the sweetness of her lips. Or was he to be denied to ever savor her nearness again?

_Francoise, what has happened to us? When I saved you from Black Ghost, I told you what was engraved on my heart, I love you. So why are we apart? I keep asking myself this question, over and over but I can't come up with an answer that makes sense. I know we're separate for the good of the team but I feel like someone's stuck a hot knife in my gut and every time I see you it's like the knife twists. Then I see HIM sitting in the seat that used to be mine next to you and it twists again. I can't help it, koishii, I see the look in his eyes when he stares at you and it makes me want to punch his lights out. But I'm the leader and he's a part of our group now so I have to keep my cool. _

Joe's head perked up as he heard the muffled sound of classical music coming from the general direction of 003's room. He recalled that she too had sought solitude after the meal could not suppress a slight ironic grin as he ascertained from the somber music that she, too was grieving the circumstances as he was. . . .

Robespierre slowly and tentatively approached Francoise's closed door. He reached and knocked gently as she sniffled behind the closed door. His heart went out to her as she opened the door to let him in then re-closed the door.

"Hello, petite. I was worried about you and I came to check on you," he said with a smile that faded as he spied the tear tracks on her pink cheeks. "What's wrong, cherie?"

Francoise shook her head as Satie continued to play, encompassing them with sad strings and mournful oboes, creating an atmosphere of melancholia that made his heart constrict in pain for her. She sat disconsolately on her bed as he joined her, wrapping a comforting arm about her shoulders.

"Ma petite, please tell me what is making you so unhappy. If it's in my power to do something, please let me." Robespierre took her chin in his other hand to lift her eyes to his as he continued to cradle her shoulders.

Francoise felt a bit unnerved even amidst her anguish, something about his simple gesture sent an uneasy skitter down her spine and oddly, she felt like recoiling. But what was even more puzzling was the fact that she still felt the familiarity of having known him before, although it was not as strong as it had been initially. She moved away from him, prompting a look of dismay in his sea green eyes.

"Francoise? Petite, have I done something wrong?" Robespierre inquired as he gazed into her aqua orbs looking for an answer.

She rose to her feet and pasted an overly bright smile on her face. "Of course not, Robbie. I'm just in a mood, that's all," she reassured him but he was not convinced as he folded his arms and studied her askance.

"Are you upset by your and 009's estrangement," he asked bluntly as he rose to face her.

At those words, the casual veneer Francoise was trying valiantly to display shattered like fine crystal. Her eyes welled up and she crumpled against the tall French cyborg as she resumed her sobbing.

I-I just don't understand, Robbie. I-I've done nothing to make him so angry with me, but he's just shutting me out, avoiding me as if I had the plague." She gazed up into Robespierre's compassionate visage, her eyes like limpid tropic pools.

He sighed heavily as he tried to offer comfort. "It isn't you, petite. 009 just seems to be put off by our growing closeness. He's jealous, cherie."

Francoise became irked as she responded, "He has no reason to be. You must be mistaken, I told him all about us growing up together, and he said he understood. He should know that it is the truth and that there's nothing between you and me."

At her declaration Robespierre gave her an unreadable look that caused that uneasy feeling she had felt before to return. He gestured for her to sit beside him as he perched on the edge of her bed and she cautiously did as he bade.

"Our esteemed leader is quite astute, cherie. You see, I am feeling quite the same." At her perplexed expression he continued, "When you brought me here after the accident, I was grateful. Having had to escape the clutches of Black Ghost, I was grateful for the haven you offered here for me."

He took her hand and encompassed it in both of his as he went on, "As I became better, you were there, taking care of me and helping me to fit in. And then you became my staunch supporter as you pushed for me to join the team, even amidst the protests of the others. As I tried to prove myself to the rest of the team, you continued to stand by me, and became my advocate. That meant the world to me."

Francoise became dismayed as she heard the next statement. Robespierre stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are an incredible woman, petite, in every sense. And I find that thoughts of you are quite frequent during the course of the day. What I am saying is that I think I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes widened like saucers in disbelief as she contemplated what was just said. . . .

In his room, Joe was still standing at the window staring gloomily at the deserted beach as he continued to woolgather about the present situation when he was interrupted by 001's telepathic summons.

**009, gather the rest of the team, I have some information about the Black Ghost operation that you all need to hear. Let's meet in the living room in five minutes.**

Joe was immediately on the alert. "Right away, 001." He strode to the door and wrenched it open to call the troops, starting with the workout room where 008 and 005 were sparring.

"Hey guys, 001 has some information for us. He wants to meet with us in the living room so let's go."

Both cyborgs came forward. "Lead the way, 009," Pyunma said as he and Geromino followed their commander out.

As the three cyborgs made their way to the designated meeting area, they met with 002 and 004 who were in lively debate as they left the game room.

"Look, just admit you cheated, 004 and I'll shut up." 002 urged as he tagged after the ice-eyed German who was trying to ignore the insistent American youth. But he was persistent and soon 004 was fed up with the inquisition so as they reached the living room he whirled to face Jet.

"Why don't you stop making excuses for your lack of skill and take your defeat gracefully," Albert snapped as he stood at Parade Rest against the wall.

Jet leaned on the wall that ran adjacent to him and scoffed, "I saw you cheat, I don't have to make excuses--" 

He was cut off by Dr. Gilmore's entering the room carrying 001. "Is everybody gathered?" He glanced about and noticed the absence of a slender blonde. "Where is 003, I need her here."

009 volunteered, "I'll go and get her, doctor. She's in her room." Before anyone else could say or do anything he headed for Francoise's room. . . .

Inside, Francoise sat in stunned silence as Robespierre's confession hung in the hair like thick smoke, making both awkward and silent as the music continued to play. They were both so deep in their reveries as they sat on the bed that they didn't hear the knock on the door so they were startled by the door opening and 009 stepping in.

"Excuse me, 003 but the doctor wants to meet with--," Joe began as he spied the two French cyborgs sitting on the bed, shoulder to shoulder. He stopped and stood there as he viewed what appeared to be a very intimate scene as he felt a pang of jealousy.

Both turned around and Francoise shot to her feet as she saw disapproval on Joe's sculptured features. The Japanese cyborg turned his head and said brusquely over his shoulder. "There's a team meeting in the living room and you both need to come now." He whirled on his heel and left.

Francoise sighed as she said in a hollow tone, "We'd better get to the living room for the meeting."

Robespierre nodded and the two exited to join the rest of the team.

As 009 re-entered the living room with and inscrutable expression Gilmore asked, "Is 003 coming, 009?"

He grunted and nodded in the affirmative as 003 and 0017 both entered the room to take empty seats on the loveseat.

002 smirked knowingly as he insinuated, "We didn't mean to interrupt anything--," but was cut off by the murderous glare he received from 009 as he stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Jet then sheepishly lowered his head.

Gilmore cleared his throat, "Ahem, let's get down to business everybody. 001 has some new information about the covert operation of Black Ghost building a nuclear reactor. Go ahead, 001."

Ivan began, **I have been monitoring communiqués between black Ghost and his main factions and have found out that the reactor is being built somewhere in the Mongolian wilderness. They are far more advanced as we had originally thought and have a reactor that is nearly operational.**

The team sat in quiet contemplation as he continued, **It appears that their capabilities to build nuclear warheads is near to being a reality.**

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go," 002 said as he made to rush forward but Gilmore laid a restraining hand on the impetuous youth.

"002, please. We have to get in there undetected so that we can destroy the structure but we need to be very careful. So we need a team to go undercover in a reconnaissance mission to scope out the situation and then we can go in to destroy it. So here is the plan, first I'm sending 008, 007, 003, and since you have recently defected from Black Ghost, 0017. You four will go undercover and find the weak areas to attack and plant explosives. And then once a beachhead is established, the rest of the team will follow to complete the mission."

009 spoke up, "Dr. Gilmore, I'd like to go along with the first group, I can make sure that I can help to get in and help with the demolition," but Gilmore waved him off.

"No, 009, I need you to remain with the second group. That is when the team will need the strength and speed you can provide. All right everybody, to the Dolphin!"

The team dispersed without another word.

* * *

In the Mongolian wilderness, a clearing bore the busy site of a nuclear reactor plant under construction. A cement container that was being constructed for fusion purposes was in the final stages as lab coated technicians bustled about, taking readings. A very official looking group was gathered at the main infrastructure.

Scarl, the ominous leader of the death merchant organization known as Black Ghost addressed a distinguished group of dignitaries, his cape fluttering about.

"My dear ladies and gentlemen and future clients. I, Black Ghost welcome you to our facility where in just weeks we will be producing state-of-the-art weapons for your disposal. And we here at Black Ghost will provide the very best for your arsenals." He was the ultimate salesman as the group watched him, mesmerized.

He continued his greeting, "So without further ado, I leave you in the very capable hands of Dr. Schemer, one of my top scientists to conduct the tour. He will be happy to answer any questions you may have."

Schemer stepped over and nodded a salutation at the group. "If you'll give me a few minutes ladies and gentlemen, I shall be with you promptly." He drew Black Ghost aside and asked sotto voce, "Where's Baruku? I thought he was to conduct this tour."

Scarl replied tersely, "Baruku is detained elsewhere. You are to lead the tour, he will join you later." Without another word, he whirled from the dismayed scientist who covered his displeasure with an obsequious smile.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if you'll step this way," he said, leading them to the first facility.

As the tour progressed, Dr. Schemer was leading the group of dignitaries to the main reactor as he intoned matter-of-factly, "This is our main reactor where the fission warheads will be developed and then sent to our silos where they will be loaded on ICBMs. And if you'll follow Dr. Baruku, he will conduct the next part of the tour." He gestured to a man that was just joining them.

The group of scientists all glanced around and marveled as they made individual notations in notebooks. The man in the lead, a bald-headed, imperious gentleman with a monocle in his left eye peered at the entourage and addressed them haughtily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll just follow me, I will be happy to show you the pinnacle of Black Ghost weapons technology." He gestured with his arm extended as the group passed to the right of him save for three, two men and a woman. 

"Excuse me, I need a moment," he requested laconically as the rest of the party went ahead. He pushed his middle abdomen and a smiling visage appeared where there once was a scowl. "How are my esteemed colleagues?"

Pyunma raised a finger to his lips. "Shhh, 007. We just got in, don't blow our cover."

GB grinned airily as he said, "Not to worry, I've done my homework. Baruku is one of their most respected scientists and his presence here at the site is like royalty is around them. No one will suspect a thing."

"Yeah well don't get overconfident. We need to start scanning for weak areas in the structure," 008 reminded. He turned to the blonde. "003, what can you tell us?"

003 placed her fingertips to her temple as she made the scan. "It appears that there is some weakness in the structure of the main container core. Fortunately for us, there's no radioactive material in there yet, the structure is not yet complete so destroying it will not cause an ecological disaster."

008 nodded in satisfaction. "Okay let's get going. 0017, have you the plastic explosives? 0017?" he asked again as the French cyborg appeared distracted.

"Huh? Oh yes, I have them right here," he replied as he patted his lab coat.

Pyunma eyed the dark-haired man askance. "Is everything okay?"

Robespierre became non-plussed. "Of course it is! Why would it not be?" he countered defensively.

008 studied the Frenchman warily. "Nothing. Let's go." He followed the other three with a thoughtful frown and glint in his chocolate eyes. Something seemed strange, though he could not put his finger on it.

The cyborgs approached the large cement enclosure, its cylindrical shape standing stark against the azure backdrop of the afternoon sky. It loomed before them like Shangri-La.

008 turned to 003. "Where specifically are the weak points?"

She scanned the structure and replied, "The structure is supported with steel at about every 75 feet and the framework is weak at each section, at the bottom. It appears that they cut costs by skimping on materials for the foundation."

008 smirked as he reached in his pockets and pulled out the explosives. He answered, "Well, a little plastic explosive will teach them not to cut corners. 003, you and I will take the west side, 007, you and 0017 take the east. We'll meet back here when it's done."

Back at the main structure, a Black Ghost soldier came scurrying to the darkly clad figure and addressed him, "Black Ghost, sir, this just came for you." He held out a missive that the latter snatched and then dismissed the underling with a regal wave of his hand.

Scarl skimmed the contents and then summoned Schemer. When the scientist approached him he informed, "Schemer, it appears Baruku is tied up and cannot relieve you so you must continue leading the tour. Who have you left them with?"

Schemer did a double take. "A-are you sure, sir? I just left the group with him."

Scarl leaned into the scientist's face. "Are you calling me a liar, Schemer?"

"N-no sir, of course not! I-I'm just saying that he was at the group at the halfway point and took over the group for me."

Scarl moved back. "Hmmm. And were exactly in the complex did he take over for you?" he asked curiously.

"At the enclosed reactor that's nearly finished," Schemer replied.

"Go over there immediately!" Scarl barked as he pointed with his finger "I'll be right there." He silently called for troops and then fled to the reactor. . . .

Over there, 007 and 0017 were finishing laying down the last charge when 007 got to his feet. "Whew! That ought to do it." He wiped his brow and then was face to face with the skull like visage of the leader of Black Ghost. His eyes widened in dismay.

"Yes, indeed it will, _Baruku_. Or should I say Cyborg 007?" Scarl said silkily as he bade the Black Ghost troops to surround the shapeshifter.

Over on the west side, 008 and 003 had just completed their task when both were jabbed in the back by the laser rifles being pointed by Black Ghost troops that had surrounded them.

"Okay you two cyborgs, get up slowly with your hands up!"

Pyunma and Francoise exchanged glances and then slowly did as they were told. Unknown to their captors, they activated a silent alarm to the Dolphin . . .

On the Dolphin, 002 was pacing nervously as Gilmore and the rest just sat at their stations anxiously waiting for word from their comrades. 009 sat staring at his controls and more specifically at the speaker that would sound with the voices of his teammates that was eerily silent as the minutes ticked by. He could not help but worry about them, especially 003. The more time that went by without any word, the more worried he became.

"Ahhgh, I can't take this much longer!" Jet growled as he continued his pacing like a caged tiger. Dr. Gilmore, we need to head out there now!"

The scientist frowned as he cradled the infant 001 in his arms. "002, please. We need to wait a bit longer before we go charging in there."

"Dr. Gilmore's right, we need to be cautious," Albert agreed.

"But what if we don't hear from them," 009 said softly as the rest of the cyborgs whirled to view their leader. "This time I think 002's right."

Gilmore sighed deeply as he nodded. "Very well then--," but he was cut off by the alarm scramble that sounded on the bridge. It was a device worn by the others that enabled them to contact the Dolphin without making a sound.

"Their cover's blown, let's move!" 009 bellowed as he and the rest headed for the amphibious vehicle below.

****

NEXT----AU REVOIR ROBESPIERRE


	9. AU REVOIR ROBESPIERRE

__

Author's Note: Well, here's the climax, and I'd like to thank my reader's and especially my terrific reviewers. Yes, the story is drawing to a close, but I want to say that as I read the manga, which I've just ordered from DiscountAnime.com, more stories will come to me. I do have other stories that need my attention, including a new Speed Racer one, a new Rurouni Kenshin one, and my sadly neglected G-Gundam one, as well as my original anime.

009/003 Fluff fans—next chapter is for you.

****

AU REVOIR ROBESPIERRE

Scarl stood before the captive cyborgs and laughed a hideous cackle that echoed in the air. "Well, well if it isn't my good cyborg friends. What an unexpected pleasure!" He stepped over to Francoise and ran the back of his hand on her smooth cheek as she flinched, repulsed by the cold clammy feel. "And it is especially nice to see you again, my dear."

Pyunma's eyes narrowed as he answered, "What do you plan to do with us?"

Scarl laughed evilly, "Don't be so impatient, cyborg. I want to wait until the rest of your renegade friends arrive. You did contact them, didn't you?"

At the African cyborg's silence he continued, "Well, it makes no matter. They will arrive and meet their doom just as the three of you will."

"There happens to be four of us," Francoise corrected in a soft voice.

"Ah, yes, 0017 is it? Well I have a rather amusing surprise for you all." Scarl said gleefully. "001, come forward!" At his summons, 0017 stepped forward, garbed in black, his eyes arcing with electric charges as he faced the cyborgs.

"R-Robbie, is that you?" 003 asked, awestruck as he remained impassive, standing before them with a baleful expression.

"Permit me to introduce you to my newest weapon, Assassin 0017!" Scarl announced with a flourish. "The credit for his creation goes to you my dear," the villain crowed as he leaned into the perplexed blonde's horrified expression. "It was your memories that helped us to develop him."

003 shook her head in disbelief as she gazed at 0017. "So all that reminiscing and talking about my brother, all of that was just a cleverly designed ruse to get into the group. You're not really my childhood friend Robespierre DuBois."

0017's eyes softened as he whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Francoise."

Scarl snapped, "Apologies are unnecessary here. You know your job and I expect you to get on with it. Destroy these rebels, and begin with the female."

Robespierre's eyes flashed with blue bolts as he charged up again. He aimed his orbs at 003 but he hesitated as he spied her aqua eyes glistening with unshed tears. It caused a pang deep inside of him.

"Crying and pleading for your life will do no good," he said trying to be uncaring.

She sniffled, "I-I'm not crying for me. I'm crying for you, how hard it must be to be turned into a killing machine with the kind heart you have."

Robespierre hesitated, his eyes powering down as in his humanity he contemplated what she said. Scarl roared, "Don't bother with this sentimental claptrap, destroy her…NOW!"

Robespierre stepped back and turned to the foul villain. "I cannot kill her," he said with firm conviction.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I ORDER you to destroy 003!" Scarl howled in rage.

"I said NO!" 0017 bellowed as he ran to 003 to instead shield her.

Scarl growled, "Very well then, you have just sealed your fate." The skull visaged figure lifted his right hand and a blue-white ball of energy appeared out of nothing, crackling as he took aim and then he hurled it at 0017. It hit the French cyborg point blank and he screamed in agony as the energy caused his body to arc in pain.

"Robespierre!" 003 shrieked as she watched him writhe, the electrical bolt causing his body to shine with an unearthly glow. 003, 008, and 007 all ran forward to 0017.

"D-don't come near! J-just make a run for it!" 0017 urged as he continued to shudder with the power of the shock coursing through his body as 003 knelt beside him, ignoring his plea.

"Fool! That will do them no good, their time has come to be destroyed," Scarl thundered as he held his hand up to form another lightning ball. He chortled in fiendish glee as he took aim at the pretty blonde. "Ladies first."

Robespierre staggered over to shield 003 again but as Scarl was about to send the bolt forth, a blur swooped in and scooped 003 up at what appeared to be double the speed of light and spirited her away. Scarl's lightning ball hit 0017 again, making him scream as the electricity once again sent sparks about him.

008 and 007 watched in stunned fascination when a laser blast from above and a stream of fire shook them from their inertia. Their eyes widened and then brightened with relief as they spotted their cyborg comrades, 002, 006, 005, and 004 advancing on the Black Ghost troops like the cavalry.

"It's the cyborg rebels! Seize them you fools!" Scarl ordered as he took off. His soldiers aimed their weapons at the red clad cyborgs as each of the cyborgs surrounded the troops and fired their lasers, causing them to scatter. 

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting," Jet said airily as he swooped down and joined 008 and 007. 

"Oh that's okay. Glad to see you, you're a sight for sore eyes," 007 said with a grin.

006 came over to his friend with an answering smile. "Well, we couldn't let you get blasted away. After all, who would criticize my cooking."

"I don't criticize, I just suggest," the thespian protested but 002 cut him off.

"Stow it you guys! We don't have time for this."

"He's right," 008 said with urgency. "Save the reunion for later. We gotta split, this thing's gonna blow sky high in about two minutes."

"I'll get the rest of the team," 002 said, firing his jets to take off but before he left he noticed the prone form of 0017. "Whoa, what happened to him?"

008 replied, "Black Ghost was about to vaporize 003 and 0017 stepped in so he got it instead." He looked around. "By the way, where is 003?"

002 answered matter-of-factly, "009 probably got her. He accelerated as soon as we got the scramble that you guys were in trouble." He crouched beside the fallen cyborg, "He's barely alive so we'd better take him back too see what the doc can do for him."

"Okay, you take 0017 and I'll go with the rest of the team," 008 said as Jet slung 0017 over his shoulders and took off.

About two miles to the southeast of the complex, on a precipice that had a bird's eye view of the entire compound, a red flash stopped near a rock and 009 laid his precious bundle down. He knelt beside 003 with a worried look in his caramel eyes brushing her bangs back gently.

"003, 003, are you okay?" he asked as he noticed her dazed state.

She groggily raised her head as she noticed 009, face flushed with concern. "I am thanks to--," she replied as she glanced around frantically. "Where's 0017?"

Before he could answer, a huge blast came from the direction of the unfinished reactor compound as a ball of flames shot straight up in the air with thick billows of black smoke, obscuring the late afternoon sun.

"Ohhh!" both cyborgs said in unison as the shock wave from the blast hit them and Joe protectively shielded Francoise with his body from debris that had blown over from ground zero.

When the air had cleared, 009 got too his feet and offering a hand assisted the blonde cyborg to her feet as both stared at the inferno in disbelief, struck speechless by the spectacle unfolding before them. They watched in fascinated horror as the unspoken thought drifted between them like the acrid fumes from the blast_, where was the rest of the team?_

As if in answer, a vehicle was speeding their way as a red and gold streak overhead contrasted against the smoke-filled sky. Joe and Francoise exchanged glances of overjoyed relief as they both trotted over to where Jet was landing, 0017 slung on his shoulder. He unloaded the French cyborg on the ground.

As she and 009 drew closer 003 recognized the limp form of 0017. "Robespierre!" she cried as she ran to the fallen man. 

002 and 009 looked on at 003 as she flew to the unconscious cyborg. The amphibious transport with the rest of the team climbed up the precipice then and the others alighted from the vehicle. The entire group formed a semicircle around the two.

003 cradled 0017's head in her arms as she caressed his face, her tears falling like spring rain on his eyelids. They fluttered open and his pain-filled green eyes focused on her lovely visage.

"H-hello petite," he said softly with difficulty.

She sniffled as she smiled and said, "Just hang on, Robbie. We'll get you back to the Dolphin and Dr. Gilmore will fix you up." 

But he shook his head slowly. "N-no petite. I'm afraid that I won't make it that far. You see the charge has short-circuited all of my wiring and that spells the end for me. When I was fabricated, the circuitry was connected to my heart, which was still human and weak. The circuitry Black Ghost installed in me strengthened my heart but with the damage that has been done, my weak heart is barely beating."

Francoise's eyes widened in alarm as he went on, "I want to say something to you. I-I want to thank you for everything, for accepting and caring for me. I haven't had that in a very, very long time, even since before Black Ghost captured me. I'm sorry but Black Ghost was correct, I'm not Robespierre DuBois" 

Francoise sat in anguished silence, her sobs echoing as the rest of the team observed wordlessly. 0017 continued as she finally inquired, "So what is your real name?"

"Marceau, Gerard Marceau. I was captured last year by Black Ghost because I had no family, my parents had been dead since I was small which was why they chose me. But when they found out that I had a bad heart, due to having rheumatic fever as a child, they considered me useless and were going to destroy me but Schemer saw in me a way to test his new cybernetics. So I suddenly had worth to them. But as they outfitted me with my cyborg capabilities, and as my value in their eyes as a weapon grew, I realized that their intent was to make me their most powerful weapon."

Joe listened and for the first time, his heart was filled with sympathy for the Frenchman. He crouched down beside Francoise as he commented, "So you became the weapon to come after us."

Marceau nodded. "Yes, they programmed my memory implant with 003's memories which they had gathered from her. They figured that because of her tender and compassionate heart, she would be the means for me to gain access to the team. And knowing about the pleasant past she had, they made me to be someone from her past, someone close enough to her to completely gain her trust. So they sent me to shadow you all and I crashed into you to make contact and I did. But as I got closer and closer to 003, I began to be drawn to her heart." He gazed adoringly at 003 who began to blush furiously.

Joe too gazed at the blushing Francoise. "That's not difficult to do," he said softly, his eyes glowing.

Marceau coughed violently as life began seeping out of him. Taking her hand in his, he said with increased difficulty, "I want to say one more thing. I wish with all my heart that I really was Robespierre because I would have loved to have had the joy to know you before. And if I was him, maybe I would have a chance to win your heart away from 009." At their surprised expressions he laughed weakly, precipitating another fit of coughing as he spoke his final words, "I wish you both happiness as you live in the throes of true love, and don't allow anything to make it slip away…," his voice faded as his eyes closed for the last time and his shallow breathing ceased.

"Robbie!" Francoise cried as her tears flowed unabated, her head down on his chest as her body shuddered in grief. 

The rest of the team stepped back, their faces showing different degrees of sorrow and regret. 009, however remained kneeling beside 003, his hands grasping her slender shoulders as he allowed her to mourn. They stayed like that as Francoise's tears gradually subsided and she slowly sat up and leaned back against the lean, warm, and comforting strength of 009's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Koishii, it's time for us to head back," he whispered as he rose to his feet, taking her shoulders in his hands and helping her up. Looping his arm around Francoise Joe began to lead her to the transport as she looked over her shoulder at the lifeless form known as Gerard Marceau but whom she would always remember as Robespierre DuBois.

****

NEXT----EPILOGUE—WHERE THE HEART IS


	10. EPILOGUE WHERE THE HEART IS

__

Author's Note: Here's the epilogue—009/003 fluff galore—enjoy!

****

EPILOGUE—WHERE THE HEART IS

The sun was lazily hanging amidst a veil of lacy white clouds as it made its way to the western horizon, the warm breeze tickled at the forlorn figure with hair the color of newly minted gold as the strands danced about in the playful wind. Francoise sat on her designated rock by the shore, allowing the music of the waves soothe her troubled spirit as she thought of Robespierre.

She sighed as she remembered his confession of his true identity but she still saw him as Robespierre, her friend from the past. What she was doing in actuality was reliving the brief time with him, sitting with him as he recovered from the crash that had brought him into her life, the way he saved her from the tornado, and when he had confessed his love for her. She felt an almost overwhelming sense of guilt, because she could not reciprocate his feelings, her heart was already spoken for. She also was amazed by the fact that Robespierre or Gerard had the same sad background as Joe, the man she loved. There had been similarities between the two she was beginning to realize and that was the chief reason she was so drawn to him. 

Francoise sighed again as the seagulls flew about, their shrill cawing adding to her melancholy mood, and she wistfully wished she were one of them so she could fly fast and far away. She watched as the snow white birds only concern was how to obtain food for survival. She envied them their uncomplicated lives as she watched the clouds float languidly by, and her eyes became blurry with tears yet again. It had been two days and she was still in a mixed state of distress and deep soul searching as to the direction of her life. But as a cyborg, had she really any other choice?

Over at the beach house on the deck, Joe was leaning on the rail watching Francoise, her shoulders slumped in the picture of utter desolation and his heart constricted in pain for her. He felt sorry about his past behavior and attitude toward 0017 as he pondered the story of Black Ghost's cruel use of yet another unfortunate human that had his life stolen from him at their wicked hands. The unfairness and outrage of it all served to infuriate him and strengthened his already steel resolve to defeat them at all costs.

With a look of concern Joe made his way over to the blonde cyborg as she gazed at the gradually waning afternoon light, the sun becoming obscured by the thickening veil of clouds. The wind freshened as a change in the atmosphere was apparent, reflecting the moods of the figures below.

Francoise picked up the sound of someone approaching and she knew who it was. In a hollow tone she said, "I'm okay, Joe. I'm just sitting here watching the waves. It calms me and helps me to ease my mind."

"I know, Francoise. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You know that I do the same thing, watch the sea as if to get answers I can't find when I feel helpless. Isn't that how you're feeling now?"

Francoise gave him a rueful smile. "You really know me don't you?"

Joe returned the smile bashfully as he replied, "I've enjoyed spending the last year observing every wonderful thing about you and it's uncanny how alike we are. I sometimes feel that our emotions are a mirror image."

Francoise nodded and turned her attention to the pounding surf. "I've often felt the same way, that in many way we're kindred souls." She spoke again, "Joe, I want to tell you something."

He sat on a rock along side of her as the salty breeze blew his mahogany tresses over his warm caramel eyes, ruffling them to allow both his eyes to regard her expectantly. "Okay."

She swiveled on her rocky perch to face him. "I'm sorry that I was so preoccupied with Robes-uh, Gerard that I lost sight of our objective, to be on the lookout constantly for Black Ghost." She lowered her head in shame as she added, "You saw something strange all along, something I was too blind to see."

Joe reached and took her chin in his fingers to raise her eyes to meet his. "Koishii, don't beat yourself up over it. You thought he was your dear friend from the past, a past that had many happy memories for you." 

Francoise smiled in gratitude. "You're always so supportive and encouraging. You're right, of course, I did see Gerard as a way to go back to the happy times with my brother. I miss Jean Paul so!"

Joe pulled her into a warm embrace. "I know you do. I wish with all my heart that I could take the pain of losing your family away forever. But, koibito, you have to realize something, that it's natural to look back at our pasts with regrets and yearning but no matter how hard we try, we can never go back."

Francoise nodded reluctantly as she said with wistfulness, "Wouldn't it be nice if we could turn back the clock, redo our mistakes and make better decisions? And we could've avoided the traps Black Ghost set for us."

"Yeah, it would," Joe agreed. "But we can't drive ourselves crazy with 'what ifs'. Life goes on, even for cyborgs. It's true, you can't go home again."

Francoise pondered his words of wisdom in her heart. For one so young, Joe had an incredible grasp of reality and common sense that she ascertained came from growing up in an environment that obviously forced him to mature quickly with very little room for childhood dreams and whimsy. And Black Ghost's framing him of the Father's murder and capture of him did nothing to diminish this characteristic or his kind heart, which she treasured. She snuggled closer to his comforting circle as she became shyly hesitant in her next question.

"Joe?"

"Huh?"

She took a deep breath. "Don't you ever think about what your life would've been like if you hadn't been accused of murdering the Father and you didn't run away. If Black Ghost hadn't taken you and made you into a cyborg."

Joe's brow was furrowed in deep thought. He finally answered, "I honestly don't know, Francoise. I know that the Father was murdered on my birthday and being 18 I was thinking about leaving the orphanage. As a matter of fact, he and I were discussing my plans for the future the day before." He sighed as the pain of the memory attacked him anew.

Francoise was immediately contrite that she had brought the subject up. "I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Her tropical lagoon eyes became luminous and showed her remorse. 

Joe smiled sadly at her as he reassured her, patting her hand. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Yeah, I do think about it. The Father was talking to me about attending the university and getting a degree. I didn't know what I wanted to do just that like the Father, I wanted to help people."

Francoise gazed steadily at him and remarked, "I can believe that, Joe. You are always trying to help others, like the way you tried to help 0013."

"A lot of good that did," he said bitterly.

Now if was Francoise's turn. She shifted in his arms to face him as she said with conviction, "Joe, you did everything you could. If anything, Black Ghost is to be blamed for 0013's demise as they are with all of our shattered lives."

Joe nodded as he answered, "You're right, I know. But sometimes I can't help feeling that I could've done something to save him." He was engulfed in a mental flood of self-recrimination just as he always was when he thought about the tragedy of 0013. 

The mood between them somber, they sat quietly for several moments as Joe then said, "I owe you an apology as well."

Francoise looked at him in wonder. "Whatever do you mean?"

Joe faced her directly as he replied, "For my attitude and the way I've acted during 0017's stay with the team. I was just wrong but I felt like you were slipping away from me and I didn't know how to stop it. I felt powerless and frustrated so I struck out at you. I'm very sorry, koishii."

Francoise threw her arms around him and hugged him tight as she responded, "It's all right. We were both wrong. But, I want you to know something, Joe. I was drawn to 0017 because I thought he was my old childhood friend, I never felt _that_ way about him. You never had a reason to feel threatened about him."

"I know that now but I was afraid at the time I was losing you," he said against her hair as he returned the hug. "Of anything I can claim as mine, I'm most afraid of losing you."

They drew apart long enough to come together in soft loving kiss, their lips meeting as their hearts beat in perfect harmony, their tongues probing, exploring as the two expressed their deepest and most profound love for each other. 

As they finally separated Francoise whispered, "As long as you want me, you'll never lose me."

Joe smiled affectionately with his eyes aglow. "You asked me before if I regretted having my life stolen by Black Ghost. The answer is yes in most cases except one and that is that if they hadn't taken me and made me into a cyborg, I never would've met you." He ran his the back of his hand along her soft, ivory cheek in a leisurely caress.

She giggled softly like the tinkle of a delicate bell. "Even though I'm really an 80 year old woman?" she asked coyly.

Joe nodded and grinned as his eyes danced in merriment. "I always preferred older women."

He cupped her lovely face in his hands as he teased her mouth to receive him once more as the sun peeked between the building white plumes, bathing the couple in warm welcoming rays and the sea serenaded them with her siren song.

****

END

__

Author's Note: I would just like to thank each and every one who read and reviewed this. To my faithful reviewers Wicked Enough, Sorrowful, Wolfwood, Serene Faerie, Sweet Dark Angel 009, Lil Rose Angel, Hawk Sage and my Kindred Soul Friend Jen23 I thank you all for your encouragement and support. Coming from writers of your caliber I am deeply grateful. I hope the story met all of your expectations


End file.
